Destiny
by moonbluewolf
Summary: Dean and Kaci have a big problem: Dean's going to hell! Neither of them know he'll be back in four months! Can Dean save her from the demons after her? Sam, Bobby, and Castiel star too.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

Chapter 1: One Moment More

"Dean, I have to go. You're gonna die, and I can't stand by and watch it happen," I told him, packing up the trunk of a car Bobby was letting me have. I was leaving the love of my life here behind me. Dean was set to die a month from now, but I couldn't stay here and act happy when I knew that heartbreaking day was coming. I turned to him, he had a saddened look on his face. I threw my arms around his neck, not wanting to ever let go. I leaned back and kissed him, his lips so urgent on mine. I rested my forehead against his, and tears flowed down my face as I looked into his green eyes.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he asked me, as he walked around to the driver's side of the car. He opened the door for me, and I laid my hand over his on the door's edge.

"I know. I love you, too," I said back to him, hesitantly getting in the car. He paused, looking at the ring he had given me, my engagement ring. I stood up out of the seat and twirled it around my finger. I looked up at him, and put my hand to his face.

"I'll never take it off," I promised. "I'll keep it on to remind myself of what we have, and to tell people that I'm taken," I said, smiling. He grinned at me. He kissed me once more, desire pouring from his lips. "I love you," I said, getting back into the car. He shut the door, and I reluctantly drove away. I stopped about a hundred feet down the road, not sure if I could really leave Dean, especially if this was the last time I'd ever see him again. I got out of the car, and he was still standing where the car had been. When he saw me standing there, he ran over, and gathered me into his arms, an unbreakable bear hug. I never wanted to let him go, but I had to if I was gonna survive the next couple months. My hands in his hair held his head to my shoulder, and his arms pressed me against his body. I softened up, and he let go. I climbed into the car, and drove away, not daring to look in either mirror, for fear that if I saw him standing there, I wouldn't be able to go through with it. The tears kept pouring from my eyes, and I kept wiping them away. I finally got to my friend's house in Pontiac, Illinois. I called Dean, and we talked for hours; we knew that even if he was dying in a month, we could still talk by phone, even if it wasn't nearly good enough for either of us. He was acting like himself, which was good, but then we started talking about the unbearable ahead of us.

"I'm scared, Kac, I'm really scared. I don't wanna go to hell. I can't leave you here," he said, and I could hear the fear in his voice. I felt horrible for him.

"A part of me wishes I could go for you, but the other part wishes this never happened," I said, looking down, sadly. I knew he was shaking his head on the other end, it was just something he did.

"No. No you don't. And don't you dare follow me, or go to the crossroads to save me," he said, a hint of anger in his voice. I knew he'd be stubborn, but I didn't want to fight with him. And as much as I hated to admit it, he was right about it not helping.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I just wish there was something I could do to help get you out of this mess," I said, sadly. "I love you, I don't wanna lose you, and...and I'd die for you, you know that," I continued. He sighed, and I knew this wasn't easy for him, it was harder for him than for me.

"I know you do, and I love you, but it's enough for me to go to Hell. I couldn't take it if I knew you were there too," he said. After we hung up, I didn't really wanna see anyone, so I decided to turn in early. I knew it was only 8:30, but it had been a long day for me. I told my friends goodnight, and went to my room, closing the door and locking it. I crawled into bed, and curled into a fetal position, and cried myself to sleep over everything I was losing.

~A MONTH LATER~

"So, have you heard from Dean, lately?" Sarah asked me, curiously. I flinched at his name. It was close to his due date with hellhounds. She saw my flinch, and apologized.

"No, it's okay, I'm sure he's fine," I said, looking away from her. I had no idea how he was doing. I looked at my watch, tonight at midnight; that was his time. I was so scared, but I had learned how to hide it. I couldn't believe I've been able to stay away this long; I've never been away from Dean for longer than a day, and now I've just spent a whole month with out seeing his handsome face and those green eyes that I just can't help but fall into. I hadn't realized Sarah had been talking to me until I heard a shrill whistle coming from behind me. I turned around, and she was looking at me, her eyes wide.

"I was telling you you should call him before something happens to him and you regret it forever," she said. She was right. I took out my cellphone, and dialed Dean's number. He answered on the first ring, he's probably been waiting for me.

"Hello?" he asked. He sounded tired, like he'd just woken up.

"Hey," I said, cramming my hand into my pocket.

"Hey, how are you? Are you okay?" he asked me. I walked out of the room, away from Sarah's tearing gaze.

"Yea, I'm fine, just...wanted to hear your voice, one last time. How are you?" I asked, thinking I knew the answer already.

"I'm holding it together so far, I'm a little scared," he admitted. I shrugged, I could totally understand what he was feeling, because I was feeling the exact same way.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not sure what else to say or ask. I walked back to my room, I wanted to talk to him alone, without all the stares I was getting.

"Uhhh, well Bobby is looking for Lilith, and Sam, well I think I know what Sam is doing, but he can wait a minute or two. I've been meaning to call you, to tell you-,"

"I know. Dean, I know you love me, and that you always will. And I only know how much I wanna be with you right now, especially since I'll never see you again. This separation was supposed to make it easier on both of us, but it's only made it harder on me. I hate being this far away from you. I wish I was there, I really do..." I said, my breath shaky. "I'm sorry I left, Dean. I'm sorry if I made this harder on you," I said, trying to control my sobs.

"Hey, hey, don't be. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have let you leave. You're right, though, this should've been easier, but it's not. Obviously for any of us. We're all on edge because of this damn deal. I've gotta go, now. I love you, Kac, I always will. Take care of yourself, and behave. And remember what I said; don't you dare follow me, or try to save me. I want you to be happy, even if it is without me. I love you," he said, his voice cracking with sadness.

"I...love you too, Dean. Always and forever," I said through sobs. He hung up and I fell onto my knees in an unconscious effort to pull myself together. It didn't matter, though. I didn't want to live without him. My friends must have found me, cause the next thing I knew, I was hearing, "shhhh, it's going to be alright, you're going to be okay," a voice I recognized as Sarah's said. My other friend, Jazz, ran her fingers through my hair, and was also making that sound.

**8 hours later**

My phone rang. It was Sam calling. I picked it up, my hands shaking, wanting so badly to hear Dean's voice saying he's good to go, that I can come back since he's alive.

"Hello? Dean?" I said into the phone, holding my breath, waiting.

"Kacie? I'm so sorry," Sam's voice broke on the other end, and then Bobby took over.

"Kacie, it's Bobby. Look, Dean's gone, sweetie. I'm..." I dropped the phone, and fell onto my knees. The darkness swallowed me and I sank into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

**Chapter 2: I Just Want You to Know**

"Maybe you should call Sam back. He keeps calling, and I can't keep taking your calls for you. He's worried about you, he just wants to see how you're doing. He knows what you're going through. You can't avoid him forever!" Jazz told me. I knew she was right, poor Sammy was going through this alone, like me. She took my cellphone out of her pocket, and offered it to me. I took it sighing, and, dialed Sam's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Sam asked. I hesitated, not sure how I'd feel after this. I closed my eyes, and Jazz walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Sammy, it's me," I responded. He took a deep breath.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, how are you?" I answered. He sighed.

"I've been better, you know, just taking it an hour at a time. Right now, that's all I can manage," he said, the sadness heavy in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. I wish I was there so we could go through this together, you know?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

"I'm actually on my way to Dean's grave right now. If you want, I can come get you, and we could go together," he said.

"You buried Dean?" I asked him, surprised.

"Yea. Right outside the city limits of Pontiac, Illinois," he replied. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yea, I'll go with you, Sammy. How long til you get here?" I asked, moving to my dresser and pulling clothes out.

"I can be there in ten minutes," he said.

"Okay, I'll be ready when you get here," I responded.

"Alright. See you in a few," he responded. He hung up, and I started to get ready. Sam arrived in ten minutes, like he'd promised. As I walked out the door, he stepped out of the car. Out of the Impala. Dean's Impala. I stopped dead in my tracks, and stared wide-eyed at it like it was a ghost. Sam approached me on the sidewalk.

"Hey...are you okay?" he asked, seeing my expression. I looked up at him.

"Yea, I'm good. It's good to see you, Sammy," I said, touching his arm. He nodded, an uneasy look on his face.

"Yea, you too," he said. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea, let's go," I replied. I turned around and waved at my friends, then climbed into the passenger seat of the car. I looked around the interior, memories flooding my head. We'd practically lived in this car; we had good times in here, and it ripped my heart when I knew those times would be hard to replace with new ones.

"So, what made you call me all of a sudden?" Sam asked.

"Well, my friend told me you'd called again, I decided that I should call you back," I said, pushing my hair back behind my ears. He nodded.

"How have you been?" he asked. I sighed, looking out the window.

"I've been better. There are days when I don't think I'll survive the sadness, and there are days when I wait for the pain to hit me like a tidal wave," I answered, looking out the windshield. Then I looked at him, and he looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Sam, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," I said. He looked at me, then back at the road.

"No, I was just thinking that I know how you feel, really," he said. His hand was laying in the seat between us, and I took it into mine.

"We're here," he said, turning into an open field, where I could see only a cross in the middle of it. I assumed it was Dean's grave marker. I looked at Sam as he hesitated to get out of the car.

"Sam, you okay?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head, looking at the cross.

"I thought I could do it, especially if I had you here with me, but I can't," he said,his voice breaking. He looked at me, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. I leaned in, and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder.

"We'll do it together, Sammy, okay?" I asked him. We got out of the car, and walked over to the cross. The air was heavy with the scent of death. I could feel Dean's presence everywhere here, and it only made it harder. I fell onto my knees, and carefully crawled closer to the marker, the mud wet under my hands and knees. I could feel the sadness clawing its way to the surface. Feeling Sam's eyes on me, I touched the cross softly, tracing "DEAN WINCHESTER" in the wood. Even after all this time, I still couldn't believe it was true. Dean was gone, and he was never coming back. My hands balled into fists, as a flash of anger ran through my body. I hit the ground over and over again. Then the tears finally came, but I continued hitting the ground, ignoring the pain in my hand.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SAM! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US HERE?" I growled, pounding my fist into the ground. I finally grew tired, and just hung my head over where my soul mate laid. For that short period of time, I had forgotten Sam was behind me. I stood up, and almost fell again, but his strong arms caught me. I looked into his pain-filled eyes, and threw my arms around his waist, my head on his shoulder. I turned my head to where I could see the cross. Through the blur of my tears, I could almost see Dean standing there, looking back at me and Sam. I sat back down at the cross, and told Dean I was sorry for hitting him, even though he had partly deserved it. Sam quietly chuckled behind me. Then I grew serious again.

"I love you, Dean. Always and forever," I said. I leaned forward and kissed the cross gently.

"I love you," I repeated, standing up. Walking towards Sam, I jammed my hands into my pockets.

"He would've appreciated that...the last part anyway," he said, smiling. I chuckled at his light attempt at humor.

"I'll uh, I'll give you a minute. I'll be in the car," I said. He fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them to me.

"Thank you," he said. I nodded, and started walking. I finally climbed into the passenger seat, and I put the keys into the ignition, recognizing the soft purr of the engine as the car started. I realized I would probably never hear it again. Sam came back not too long after I left him; I had only been sitting there for five minutes. He climbed in, and I could see that a few more tears had escaped in my absence. His eyes were red, and his face puffy. He closed the door, and looked out the window again, his elbow propped on the door's armrest.

"Sam?" I asked, not sure of what else to say.

"How could he do it? How could he make that deal for me?" he asked, guilt-ridden. I laid my hand and his shoulder, and he held it in his. He looked at me, and I felt horrible for Dean's little brother.

"I hate to say it, Sam, but I gotta get back. I gotta work tonight, and my boss already hates me," I told him.

He looked at me, confused. I raised my hand, stopping him. "Don't ask, it's a long story," I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed.

"Okay, I'll take you home. I gotta get back to Bobby's anyway. He's gathering research on Lilith, and I'm gonna get her," he said, with an evil smirk, not looking at me. A chill ran down my spine when he said that.

When we pulled up in front of Sarah's house, I looked at Sam. He was looking at the house, then at me.

I sighed, and got out of the car. Sam got out of the car, and walked around the front.

"Do you have to go back now? My friends aren't home, so it's just me," I said, not wanting to put pressure on him. He looked at me, and I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

"No, I'm not in a hurry," he said. I smiled, and he followed me to the door. He sat on the couch, and I brought him some tea. I sat down, holding my own tea.

"So thank you for coming with me today. That couldn't have been easy for you. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure you were gonna come," he said, drinking his tea.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm actually glad I went. I've been meaning to get all that off my chest. Although," I said, leaning my head to the side. He looked at me.

"I don't know where the anger came from, because I hadn't been feeling it before, and it just came out of nowhere," I said.

"Well, sometimes, that can happen when we're grieving. Maybe you were feeling it, and you just didn't know you were feeling it, you know?" he pointed out. I nodded, thinking that might be it. I sipped my tea again, thinking about it.

"It was actually the opposite for me," Sam said, "I felt more sadness than anger. And the anger I did feel was aimed more at myself than at Dean," he said, guilt leaking into his voice. I touched his arm, and looked him in the eye.

"Sam, this wasn't your fault. We're hunting the demon that's at fault,"I said, sitting up off the cushions. He looked at me, confused. "I've decided that I'm gonna help you with Lilith-" he shook his head, obviously not liking my idea.

"No, it's okay. In fact, I thought this would happen. Look Kac," I flinched at Dean's nickname," I don't want you in this fight. I couldn't stand it if I lost you too, okay? Listen to me. Stay here, get out while you can; get out from under this life. You've lost enough already. I know how much Dean loved you, Kac. He would want you to be happy, believe me. He knows how much you love him," he said, and, for a second, I thought I was talking to Dean again.

"He doesn't want you to join him by fighting Lilith," he said, and then Sam looked down, "and neither do I," he finished. I looked at him, surprised by his small confession. I took his hand, and lifted his face with my other hand. I brushed his hair out of his face. His eyes were sad, and I could see a hint of guilt,too. I sighed, still looking at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Sammy," I said. He shook his head again.

"There was nothing you could've done. And it would've killed you to see-" he stopped and looked away. I flinched, knowing what he was going to say.

"You got me there," I said, chuckling. He chuckled too. "No, you're right, I wouldn't have wanted to see that," I said, glad I hadn't been there for that. Sam looked at me concerned.

"Hey, you okay? You look kinda sad," he asked, softly. I shrugged.

"I'm just thinking about what we'd be doing if Dean were here. It's very quiet without him," I said. Sam looked up, and he started giggling. I looked at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, curiously.

"I just remembered when it used to be so easy, you know, just a demon here, a ghost there, and onto the next town. None of this deal-making crap..." Sam looked down, and a tear fell from his eyes.

"I guess we're not ready to deal with the memories, yet," I said. Our faces were so close, and I couldn't figure out how I'd ended up that close to him.

"We've been through a lot together, haven't we Sammy?" I asked. He looked at me, and nodded.

"Yea, yea we have," he replied. Sam's phone rang then, making us both jump. "It's Bobby," he said, as he flipped the phone open.

"Hey Bobby...yea...I was...you're kidding...okay...okay I'm on my way...bye," Sam said, closing the phone. He turned to me.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. Bobby thinks he's closed in on one of Lilith's entourage. He wants to see if the bastard will spill his guts," he said as he stood up and put on his jacket. I stood and followed Sam to the Impala.

"Be careful, Sam, Lilith is dangerous," I warned him. He stood up out of the car, and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"I'll be careful, and I'll call you when I'm done, I promise," he said. He got back into the driver's seat, and I closed the door when he was clear. Sam drove away down the road, and I went back inside, my heart pounding in terror, hoping beyond hope that Sam would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Six Months Later**

"Man, that was one hell of a day, and a nasty bitch," I said to myself, turning my car off. I had come to Gatlinburg, Tennessee to hunt the ghost of a girl who had committed suicide because she had been bullied in school, and overdosed on sleeping pills. _Talk about vengeful, _I thought to myself.

I was staying at the Mountain Heritage Inn just outside downtown Gatlinburg, Tennessee, in room 141. I stopped by the vending machine on my way to my room, buying a Mr. Pibb. I yawned as I came to my door, and took out my key card. It was probably around three or four in the morning; I had been hunting that bitch all night, and finished the case just fifteen minutes ago. The door opened, and I walked in and set my drink down on the table. I stopped when I didn't hear the door close. I turned around, and something hit me with an uppercut. I fell onto my back as my feet came out from under me. I looked at my attacker, and grimaced with disgust as I noticed the girl's pitch black eyes. It was just some random demon, possessing a poor girl. Then three more demons walked in, all with the same black eyes. I rolled my eyes, so not in the mood.

"What the hell do you three want? Haven't you taken enough from me?" I asked, trying to sit up. One of them kicked me in the gut, keeping me down. I curled into a fetal position, and they kicked me in the back, straightening me out.

"You better figure out who you're talking to, or it's just gonna get more painful on your end," one demonic bastard said, squatting down and grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it, exposing my face and neck. Still holding my hair, the son of a bitch hit me. Blood dripped from my nose and lip as he let go of my hair. They kicked me in the gut a few more times. I finally got my hand to the back of my jeans, and my finger on the trigger of my gun as I pulled it out, and pointed it at the demon who was kicking me. I shot him in the head, and then I shot the other three who were coming in for the attack. They all collapsed into a pile around me. I rolled onto my back, and fumbled for my phone in my pocket. I dialed the number of the only person who could help me, Sam. _Thank god he answers on the first ring, _I thought to myself.

"Hello?" Sam answered, his voice deeper than I remembered.

"Sam, you gotta help me! You're the only person I know who will help me. Look, I'm staying in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, at the Mountain Heritage Inn, room 141. Hurry, Sam, before more demons come! You're the only person who can help me, please!" I said as the darkness swallow me.

"Sam, be quiet, Kacie is asleep! Hey, leave that alone!" someone whispered. I knew that voice, but there was no way that voice was real. I would never hear the voice, unless it was from my head.

"Dean, is that you?" I said. I must have said it out loud, because I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"She's coming around," it said.

"Dean, I miss you. Please come back, I need you," I said out loud again. I could feel someone's lips touch mine softly.

"I've forgotten how beautiful she is," Dean's voice said.

My eyelids fluttered, and I moved my hand. I opened my eyes slowly, and discovered I was on a bed. I looked around, and saw a man in a trenchcoat, Sam, and my eyes grew wide when I saw someone I thought I'd never see again...or someone that looked like him. I sat straight up, and instantly regretted it. I grabbed my side, and stood up off the bed, on the opposite side of the creature that took on Dean's image.

"What are you? You bastard! Sam, hurry, grab the silver bullet out of my bag! My gun is on the desk!" I screamed. Sam's eyes were wide with surprise, as I freaked over the shapeshifter in the room. The trenchcoat guy didn't move. The shapeshifters must know Dean is dead, and now theyre wreaking havoc in his image, like before.

"Kac, Kac, it's me! I'm Dean, I'm back!" he said, his arms out in front of him, palms facing out towards me. Hw was standing on the other side of the bed, but his eyes were on my rib, which was shooting spasms of pain up and down my body.

"Maybe you should lie back down, and I'll explain," he said, growing calmer.

"Nice try, you son of a bitch!" I spat at him, ignoring the pain. Sam came around to where I was, and whispered in my ear.

"It's him, I promise. Dean's back, been back for two months now. It's my fault you don't know. I told Dean you were out of this life, and had possibly moved on by now," he said. I stared at 'Dean' the whole time, and then transferred to the guy in the trenchcoat.

"The other guy, is Castiel. He's an angel," he said. I backed up, and looked Sam in the eyes, but I didn't see any doubt or any sign of disbelief. I looked back at Dean, and walked slowly around the bed to where Dean was. When I got close enough, he lowered his hands, but his eyes were alert. I raised my hand slowly, and placed it on his chest, only to feel a warmth, and a beating heart. Tears filled my eyes, and I smiled. Dean totally relaxed and smiled back at me.

"You're real," I said as I traced over his chest. The tears flowed down my face as I looked up into those beautiful green eyes. I threw my arms around his neck, and buried my face in his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

"You're here! You're alive! I'm so happy to see you!" I cried, as I inhaled his scent. A scent I thought I'd lost forever. I let go, and crushed my lips to his, feeling his warm breath on mine.

I let go, suddenly remembering the pain in my side, which was throbbing in pain now. Dean got it, and laid me down gently. Castiel, the angel guy, came over, pushing the boys aside. His hand softly touched my wound. Then there was a small ounce of pain. After that, the pain quickly dissolved, like I'd never got the broken rib in the first place. I ran my hand over it, and it didn't hurt at all. I looked at him, and pulled my shirt down. I looked at the boys, and they were as shocked as I was. Castiel had obviously not been around very long for them to know about that.

"Thanks...Castiel," I said. He nodded, and disappeared. I looked around, but he'd completely vanished. I sat up, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I looked up at Dean, still unable to believe that he was back from Hell. He sat down next to me. I looked at Sam, and so did Dean. Sam got the hint, and got up headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna...go...get some fresh air. You guys talk, and you know..." he said, flushing. I tried not to laugh at Sam's subtle departure, but failed. It was suddenly just me and Dean. I looked at him, and chuckled when he looked back at me. I stood up, and walked to the window.

"Beautiful sunrise," I said, turning around. Dean was standing, facing me, with a worried expression on his face. "You don't see many like this anymore," I said, turning back to the window. Dean came up from behind me, and I turned around to see him gazing at me. He took my hands into his. He looked up into my eyes. I could see how much he had missed me.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yea, you know that," he replied. I smiled.

"When you came back...how come you didn't call me?" I asked him.

"I wanted to, believe me. After I met up with Bobby and Sam, I wanted to call you. But Sam told me you'd given up this life, and that you'd probably found someone else," he responded. I smiled, and took my hand out of his, showing him the ring he had given me about a year before he made the deal. He looked at it on my finger, and then looked me in the eye. He smiled at me, glad that Sam had been wrong.

"I never took it off. I kept it on to tell people I was taken, forever. I couldn't meet anybody to replace you Dean. I told you before you died, that I only loved you, and always would."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Together Again**

"So Sam told you I'd found someone else, huh? I wanna smack him upside his head now," I said, my arms crossed. Dean chuckled, and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me. He looked into my eyes, and it made me smile. He leaned down and kissed me. I uncrossed my arms, and wrapped them around his neck. His lips were soft against mine, and I pressed my body against his. I could feel how much he wanted me by the way his hands were on my back. I let go, and pushed him onto the edge of the bed. I straddled him, wrapping my legs around his waist. All of a sudden, the room was burning with our desire. I took his shirt off, slowly, and looked down at his flawless chest. I'd always known he was perfect, but I'd never known how perfect. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt, and he pulled it over my head. I tipped my head back, and closed my eyes as he grazed and kissed my newly exposed chest, sending chills down my body.

There was a knock on the door, and it brought us back to reality. I grabbed my shirt, and threw it back on. Me and Dean jumped into the bed, and Dean grabbed the TV remote off the nightstand, turning the TV on. He opened the door, and came back. Sam walked in, a freaked out look on his face.

"We have a big demonic problem," he said. Dean's eyebrows raised. "It's Alistair," he said. Dean's face was instantly serious. "It gets worse," Sam said, his gaze shifting to me.

"How does this get worse?" Dean asked.

"Because he's after Kacie," Sam said.

"Dammit!" Dean screamed. I jumped out of bed, and gasped in horror.

"Who's Alistair, and why is he after me?" I asked.

"Alistair is a sadistic demon that I met downstairs. He has issues with me, and he must've found out about you and what you mean to me," Dean replied, looking around the room. "Sam, we're leaving, now! I'm not risking that bastard getting to her, and I'm not leaving her here unprotected!" he said.

"Kaci,you are going to be alright, I promise! Until we get out of this, you're not going anywhere alone; Alistair likes to toy with his victims before killing them," Dean explained, much to my horror. He grabbed his bag off the bed, and checked to make sure he had his gun. "Let's go," he said, taking my hand and leading me out to the Impala.

"Wait, Dean, hold on!" I said to him just outside the hotel room.

"What? What is it?" he asked, turning around to face me.

"Never mind, if I have to, I'll come back for it," I said. He stopped me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. I pointed across the lot at a blue 2000 Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Do you have an arsenal in that thing?" Dean asked me, looking at the jeep.

"In the backseat. All the windows are tinted, so nobody can see inside," I told him.

"How'd you get it?" he asked, grinning.

"Stole it..." I admitted, looking down.

"That's my girl!" he said, laughing. "Sam, you take the Impala, and we'll follow you in the Jeep. We're headed to Bobby's," he said, tossing the keys to Sam. He and I walked to the Jeep hand in hand. I opened the trunk, and unlocked the doors. I threw the bags in the trunk and closed it. When I got in, Dean was looking around the interior. He smiled at me, and I smiled too as I backed out of the spot.

"This is nice. I'm guessing Sam got the Impala," he asked sarcastically. I nodded, laughing. "It's perfect for you, you know. Perfect size, it's actually kinda cool, although, I gotta say...it's no '67 Chevy," he said, chuckling. I laughed and nodded. He was right; as nice as this was, it wasn't the Impala that we all knew and loved.

"But since you consider the impala your baby, this jeep will be my baby," I said. He looked between me and the road.

"Aren't you coming with me?" he asked, worry etched in his voice. I looked at him, and realized what the problem was: I had to give up the Jeep.

"Yes, of course I'm coming with you. My bad, Dean, I hadn't realized that I would have to give up the Jeep until now. Especially since I didn't know you were coming back," I said. I cared about Dean more than I cared about this thing; I could replace the car, not the man.

I had been lost without him, lost and broken. I remember those dark, lonely nights. They were the worst part of the day, because I thought of Dean and what he was going through. Most nights, I cried myself to sleep. Other nights I just couldn't get to sleep.

"Kac? Kaci..." Dean called, a worried expression on his face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine," I replied, not convincing him at all. He looked at me in disbelief.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I said, and he was still looking at me. I sighed.

"I was just remembering...something..." I said, glancing off to the side.

"What? Come on, you can tell me," he said.

"I was just remembering myself...while you were in Hell," I said, flinching at the unwanted memories.

"What do you mean, remembering yourself?" he asked confused. I shrugged.

"Just how...lost and broken I was without you, and how much I'd missed you. It took everything I had not to go to the crossroads. From the time Sam called me, telling me you were dead, I kept wondering why I had left you that day," I said, spilling my guts for the first time in a long time. Dean looked up at me, and he also looked sad.

"Pull over," he said. I pulled over, curious to what Dean was going to do. He turned to me and took my hands into his.

"I will never leave you again, okay? I promise you that. Kaci, I love you, you know that," Dean said, his eyes prying into mine. "but I did it to save my brother," he said. I nodded, knowing that too.

"I know you did, but I just missed you, and I wanted you back. Dean, I love you. You were all I could think about the whole time," I said, scooting closer to him in the seat. He wiped away the single tear that escaped my eye, and pulled me into the comfort of his arms. I wrapped one arm around him, and thanked God that he brought Dean back, and that we were together again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Matter of Time**

"Hey stranger, how've you been?" Bobby asked when we walked into his house.

"Hey, Bobby. I've been good, just busy," I said, hugging him.

"Liar," Dean said, behind me. I turned around and smirked at him. He smirked back at me, and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Whatcha got, Bobby?" Sam asked him coming up last.

"Well, I say we throw our damsel in distress, that'd be you," he said, looking at me, "in the panic room until we can come up with a plan to defeat this bastard of a demon," Bobby said. He turned to Dean.

"You're going in there as well, groupie," he said. Dean nodded, agreeing with his plan. I turned to Bobby.

"Bobby, Dean should stay with you and Sam to come up with a plan-"

"I'll go with you," Dean said, looking at me. "I told you you're not going anywhere alone, not even the panic room, even if it is protected from demons," he said, walking up to me. How close he was made my knees go weak. "I'm gonna protect you from this demon, Kac. Let's go," he said, offering his hand. I took it without hesitation, and we walked down the basement stairs to the panic room. Dean had told me about this place on the way to Bobby's. They'd already been in here, when Lilith rose the witnesses.

"I feel like a burden to you three," I said to Dean, looking around the huge room. Dean closed the door, and came up to me again, this time wrapping his strong arms around me.

"You're never a burden to me...well maybe sometimes..." he said, smiling. I chuckled at his attempt at humor. I gently elbowed him in the rib, which he dodged neatly. He pulled me against him, and rested his chin on my head. "We're gonna make it through this, I promise," he said, softly. "Besides, I'm taking you hostage. You're mine now," he said, laughing. I laughed when he gathered me into his arms, and dropped me onto the futon against the wall. I arched my back, and scooted to where my head was on the pillow. Dean came over me, and my eyes grew wide and I chuckled again.

"Did I mention you can't take me hostage, cause I'm _willing_ to come with you?" I asked, chuckling. He kissed me fully then, his warm breath on mine. His tongue licked my upper lip, teasing me. My arm went down the side of his body, and my leg wrapped over his legs. He leaned back and looked at me.

"Why Kaci, I do believe you're trying to seduce me," he said, before claiming my lips again. This is what I wanted, just him and me alone together. It's all I've ever wanted. But it was definitely worth waiting for, I knew that now. He sat up, and removed his shirt, making me gasp at his perfect image. He bent over me again, and looked me in the eye.

"Does my being shirtless bother you?" he asked. I shrugged, and smiled.

"Well, I don't know. I do know I can't breathe with you this way. You're flawlessly gorgeous," I said, running a finger down the center of his chest and stopping at his jeans.

"Look who's talking," he replied, picking me up off the bed. He grabbed the hem of my shirt again, and pulled it off over my head. He grasped me by the waist, and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey Santa, I want Dean Winchester for Christmas," I said, running a finger down his face.

"Ask and you shall receive," he responded. I claimed his lips this time, and pushed him down onto the bed, never letting go of him. He pushed my shoulder and laid his head on my chest. He'd sit up, and kiss my skin, then lay back down. He took my hand, and held it. He eventually climbed in next to me, and took me into his arms. He lay one arm under me, and folded it over to where his thumb ran up and down my arm. My hand was on his chest, and he put his other arm on my waist.

"You are amazing, you know that?" I asked him, my hand tracing over his chest.

"How's that?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Even in danger, you make me feel like the safest person on the planet," I replied, chuckling. He tried to look at me.

"That's because you _are_ the safest person on the planet. You can't get any safer than this," he said, laughing. I grunted, and he tensed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I hesitated, not wanting to lose the moment.

"Who is Alistair? Why does he have issues with you? Is he after you like he is me?" I asked, the curiosity too much for me. Dean sighed. I looked up at him, and almost forgot what I was gonna say, when I looked into his eyes. He looked into my eyes, then.

"Alistair...besides Lilith, is the most ruthless and dangerous demon that I met during my time in Hell. He...let's just say, he's good at what he does. And the last part, he might be, I wouldn't be surprised if he is. Can I tell you something? Between you and me?" he asked. My brows knitted together.

"Of course," I answered, sitting up to look at him. He looked me in the eye, then looked down then back at me before speaking.

"He scares me, not because he might be after me, but because he's after you. Alistair always seemed to be a step ahead of me, somehow," he said, staring at the ceiling. I touched his face, and turned it towards me. He looked me in the eye, but didn't smile. I ran my hand down the side of his face.

"Then I guess we'll just have to protect each other, because I am not losing you again," I said, softly. He took my hand, kissed it, and brought it to his chest. His phone rang, and he released my hand to grab it.

"Hello?" he answered. He indicated for me to give him a minute. "Sam, what are you...okay...we...okay...bye," he hung up, "Sam is coming down. He has some information for us," Dean said, sitting back on the bed. He grabbed his boots, and started putting them back on. I sat up, and ran my arm across his shoulders in the back, and brought one to the front. He looked at me, his eyes full of desire.

"Don't tempt me," he said, putting his shirt back on. I smiled, and leaned to his ear.

"Annnd if I do..." I asked. He turned to me, his eyes narrowed. I laughed. The door opened, and Sam stepped through it. He rolled his eyes, smiling, when he saw how close we were on the bed.

"Alright, we got a few leads on Alistair. I think the panic room is making it harder for him to find you," he said.

"That's great, Sam, but we can't stay in here forever," I replied. "What do we do now?" I asked, looking between the boys. Dean looked up at Sam.

"Is he here? In Sioux Falls?" Dean asked, standing up. My eyes grew wide when Sam nodded.

"He knows we're here in Sioux Falls, he just doesn't know where...yet," Sam replied. "Something tells me it won't be long til he finds us, and her," he said, looking from Dean to me.

"He moves faster than I thought. I hate to do this, Kac, but I have to go get the bastard, before he comes looking. I'll get Cass to watch you. If there's any trouble, he can get you out," Dean said, kneeling in front of me. I looked from him to Sam, then back to him. He took both of my hands and held them close.

"I will save you, even if its the last thing I do," I said, and my eyes grew wide. He pulled away, but I didn't let him let go. He looked back at me, and he must've seen the fear in my eyes, cause he knelt back down. "I'm coming back. I promised I wouldn't leave you like that again, and I'm gonna keep that promise. I'll be okay, and I'll see you in a couple hours," Dean said. I took his face in my hands.

"Come back to me," I said, then I kissed him.

"Stay safe. I'm gonna call Cass, then I'll send him down here, okay?" Dean asked, "I won't leave til I know he's here with you," he said. I nodded. Sam closed the door after Dean left, then turned to me.

"How ya doin?" he asked me.

"Umm, not sure yet. Dean just gets back to me, and already I'm in trouble with demons. I'm sorry Sammy, for being such a burden on you guys," I said, ashamed of my stupid bad luck. He shook his head.

"You are not a burden. Actually, I think Dean enjoys protecting you, makes him feel strong and powerful, probably," Sam said, laughing. "No, you're never a burden. In this life, you'll meet demons and they'll latch onto you, and/or anybody you care about. Its just a good thing you're a hunter, you know?" he asked. I nodded, and looked at Sam.

"You're a good guy, Sammy, I'd be happy to call you my older brother. Only because you are older than me. Or does marrying Dean make me your older sister?" I asked, teasingly. We both laughed. In no time at all, Dean and Castiel came walking through the door. Castiel looked at me, curiously.

"Kaci...nice to see you again," Cass said in a monotone tone.

"You, too, Cass. Thanks for doing this," I said to him. I looked at Dean, and he smiled.

"It's no problem," he replied, sitting on the bed. I walked with Dean to the door. We both looked at Cass, who was sitting on the bed, looking around. I turned back to Dean.

"Okay..." I said, sighing. "Ya ready?" I asked him. He nodded. I kissed him again, and he pulled me into his arms.

"I'll be back, and you'll be safe, I promise. That bastard ain't getting anywhere near you, as long as you stay in this panic room. Do you have your phone?" he asked. I nodded.

"K, Bobby will bring you whatever, okay? Don't leave this panic room," he said. I hugged Sam, and said goodbye. I waved to Dean, and they closed the door. I went and leaned on the table, hoping they would be okay.

"You shouldn't worry about Dean, he has it under control," Cass said. I nodded, not really convinced. I could only hope that by morning, we'd all be safe. It was only a matter of time now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Possession  
**

It had been 6 ½ hours since Dean left to fight Alistair, and it was driving me insane. He hasn't called, and I was beginning to worry. Castiel wasn't much of a conversationalist, almost like a protective statue, standing against the wall. I was extremely anxious down here, I had to get out. I moved towards the door, and Castiel blocked my way.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I gotta get out, Cass," I moved closer, but he didn't move out of my way.

"Dean said to wait here, I'm here to help him protect you from the demons," he replied.

"Why don't we both go, then?" I asked. He raised his hand like a crossing guard directing traffic. "What?" I asked, dying to get out.

"We are staying here. You can leave as soon as Dean comes back," Castiel said, his arms pushing me backwards til I was sitting on the bed. He stood there, daring me to get up.

"Can I at least go to the bathroom? Please Cass, when you gotta go, you gotta go," I begged. He opened the door and I ran out and up the stairs. I bumped into Bobby on the way to the closest one.

"What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be in the panic room!" he said.

"Bobby, I gotta go," I said, grounding my teeth together, hoping he wouldn't need anymore. His eyebrows raised, and he scooted out of the way.

"Thanks Bobby, I'm going back down there when I'm done, promise," I said before closing the bathroom door. I walked down the basement stairs, feeling much better. I walked in and closed the door. Cass was at the table, going through one of Bobby's books. I walked over to where he was, and peered into the book. There was a bunch of symbols and other things all over the pages, looked more like chicken scratch to me. He flipped through the pages quietly, and every now and then he would look at me.

I checked my watch, it was almost 10:30 at night, and Dean still wasn't back yet. I decided to call him, at least to make sure he was okay. I dialed his number, and as usual, he answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, it's me," I said.

"Hey, how's everything going, you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, we're fine, just hanging out in the panic room. How's it going with you and Sammy? Find anything?" I asked.

"No, not yet. If he's here, he's playing with us. Dragging us all over town. I think we'll just head back, and take a break," he replied. I instantly felt better.

"Can I come out now? I'm dying in here, Dean," I said.

"Yes, you can leave the panic room, but tell Cass that he has to stay til I get back. Better safe than sorry," he replied.

"Okay. I love you, too, Dean. Bye," I said, and closed the phone. I turned to Cass, and he was still looking at the book.

"Cass, Dean said we could leave the panic room, but he said he wanted you to stay here, in case anything happens, til he gets back," I explained. He stood from the table, and walked to the door. He opened it, and held it open for me. Excited to see the outside world again, I ran out of the room and up the stairs. Cass followed me up, solemnly. _He's just not used to it yet, but I have a feeling the more he hangs out with Dean, the more relaxed he'll become, _I thought.

Dean and Sam arrived about a couple hours later. When Dean got there, I threw myself at him. He threw his stuff down, and caught me with both arms.

"Hey!" he yelled. I jumped down, and took his hand, and went to where Bobby was. He was bent over a couple of books on the table, and stood up when we entered. Cass was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, boys," Bobby said.

"Hey, what did you find?" Dean asked, bending over the same book Bobby was. Sam sat on the couch over on the other side of the room.

"Nothin' much, just stuff we've already seen," Bobby replied. Dean stood up, and sighed, as he leaned against the wall.

"There's been no sign of demon activity anywhere," I told them, "it's almost like...they're resting or recharging or something," I said, leaning against the table.

"We can't figure out what they want exactly," Bobby's brows knitted together.

"What?" Dean asked, noticing.

"Maybe they're waiting for someone...or something," Bobby replied.

"What would they be waiting for?" Sam asked.

"A leader," Cass replied. Everybody looked at him like they had forgotten he was there.

"A leader? For what?" Dean asked. He looked at everybody, and nobody said anything. "Let's not answer all at once guys," he said, sarcastically. I smiled at his comment.

"Maybe they have something big planned, and they need a leader," Castiel said, his brows furrowed. Dean looked at me and Sam, and then to Bobby.

"Could it be Alistair that they're waiting for? Could he be the leader?" I asked between Dean and Bobby.

"Could be, that could be why he's making his move on us. We're the only thing standing in his way," Dean replied. I looked at Bobby.

"Maybe Dean's right. And he's coming after me to get to Dean, which means-"

"This doesn't change anything. I'm still gonna protect you from him," Dean said, coming up to me. He placed his hand on my chin, and pulled my face up where I was looking him in the eye. Bobby stood up from where he had been sitting at the table, and turned to me.

"Dean's right, it just means we're gonna have to be careful. There's a book in the panic room that I'm gonna get. Maybe it'll help clear some of this up," he said.

"Bobby I'll get it. I think I know which one it is, Cass may have been looking at it earlier," I said, and ran towards the stairs.

"Kac!" Dean called. I stopped and turned around. "Be careful...I told you, Alistair is ruthless-" I stopped him, placing my hand at his lips.

"Dean, I'm just going to the basement to the panic room. You told me I'd be safe in there, and I'll be right back," I said, smiling. He smiled back, and kissed me on the forehead, then turned and walked back into the other room. I smiled after him, shaking my head. I walked down the creaky steps into the basement. A chill ran down my spine, and I turned and looked around the room. I didn't see anything, but the basement was dark. I disregarded it, and walked into the panic room. I grabbed the books Cass had been looking at, and walked out of the room, kicking the door closed behind me. All of a sudden, a cloud of black smoke was cramming itself down my throat. I dropped the books at my feet, and tried to scream, but I couldn't make a sound with the smoke. It felt like the Hulk was reaching down my throat.

"Hello, Kaci. Mind if I borrow your meat suit for awhile?" I heard myself say, except it wasn't me saying it. The demon wearing my skin picked up the books and flipped through it, stopping at a spell I've never seen before. The demon picked up a knife and cut my arm, the blood dripping. She dropped the knife, and went over to the wall, and started drawing what she'd seen in the book.

"Castiel? Cass, could you come down here a sec? I need your help!" she yelled up the stairs. Cass appeared in front of her, and she touched the center of the circle. There was a bright light, Cass screamed out in pain, and then Cass was nowhere to be seen.

"That takes care of the pest problem," she said. She picked up the books, and walked up the stairs, closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: How to Save A Life**

**~Dean's POV~**

"Hey, where's Cass?" I asked Kaci when she walked in, carrying an armful of books. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, he left. He said he had to go back, that he might be awhile," she said, setting the books down.

"Okay, so we were thinking that yes, Alistair is the leader of the army. We're only considering the possibility right now", I said, updating Kaci on what we talked about while she was gone. I dragged a book off the top of the pile and dragged my feet to the table in the kitchen. _I hate reading,_ I thought as I opened the cover, _I don't even know what I'm looking for,_ as I flipped through it, and saw things I've never seen. I got up, and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Kaci walked through and grabbed a knife out of the drawer, and brought it to Bobby. I watched her go, and suddenly, I thought of the day I last saw her before I went downstairs. She had left to avoid the pain, even though she'd known it wouldn't help. I flinched at the memory and turned back to the book. All that was behind me, I'd never leave her again. Not like that. All I had to do was focus on the son of a bitch that was out to get her. I grimaced, and then grinned at the thought of finally getting my hands on Alistair. After all he'd put me through, and now this, he was going to pay. I'd make sure of it.

"Dean, we should get going," Sam called from the other room._ Finally, _I thought. I picked up my jacket and moved to Kaci over at the table, reading. I smiled at how much she looked like a student, a hot student.

"We gotta get going," I told her. She stood up, and walked with us to the door. Sam walked out the door, and I looked at her. "Stay safe. You should stay up here with Bobby. The panic room would be safer, but I'm not sure about you being down there alone. Bobby can protect you, if he needs to," she stopped me again, her hand on my lips again.

"You worry too much, you know that?" she asked. "I'll be fine, and you'll be back later. I'll just do the research part with Bobby, and you just make sure you come back safely," she said, pressing her body against mine. I chuckled at her.

"Don't tempt me," I repeated, looking into her eyes. I kissed her forehead, and told her bye.

**~Demon/Kaci POV~**

_ Thank God, she didn't hurt him, or any of the others. Except Cass. I hope he's alright, but that didn't look like fun. I'd have to ask Dean about that, when I get my body back._

"Quiet, up there," she said. "I'm not in the mood to hear it from you, you're only lucky that I didn't hurt him or Sammy or the old fool in the other room. I still need them," she said.

"Kaci?" Bobby asked. The demon's eyes, my eyes, grew wide at the thought that she's been caught already. She turned around, flashing a startled look at Bobby.

"Bobby, what's up?" she asked him. Bobby looked around.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, a hint of suspicion in his eyes and voice.

"Ummm, nobody, just myself," she said. "You know, some things I need to remember," she said, nervously chuckling.

"Oh. Well, do you mind grabbing me a beer out of the fridge, and helping me with this?" he asked, obviously buying into the bitch's story. _Dammit, I was so close. Come on, Bobby. Give her some holy water, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. _She bent over the same book Bobby was looking at, but she wasn't looking at the book. She was looking at Bobby with an evil glare in her eyes. _Don't even think about it. I'm warning you, I'll kill you, even if it means killing myself. _She gracefully looked back down at the book. Bobby opened another book, and flipped through the pages quickly, like he'd had an epiphany or something. He walked into the hallway, and she walked into the kitchen.

"You little slut, how dare you threaten me!" she said. I glared at her. _I'm sure if I concentrate hard enough, I could control my body,_ I thought to myself. Bobby walked back into the room and went back to the books. She walked back into the room.

"Hey, do you mind grabbing something from the linen closet upstairs real fast. There's a book on the third shelf down, on the right. Could you grab it?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, yea," the she-demon said. She ran up the stairs and to the linen closet.

"Lazy bastard, can't he do anything?" she asked. _It must suck to be a slave, demon, especially to a human, am I right? _"Shut up," she spat, going through the closet.

"There's no book in here," she said. Then an evil grin spread across her face, and she looked towards the stairs. "He's figured me out. He knows you're possessed, Kaci. Too bad he doesn't know I know. I guess I could kill him, I don't really need him," she said. She pulled my knife out of my boots, and stuck it in the back of my pants through my belt, then pulled my shirt over to cover it. She walked back down the stairs, and to Bobby, her arms behind her back. _Get out Bobby, hurry! _

"Hey, did you find it?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, no I didn't," she replied.

"That's alright, here. Have a beer," he said, putting a beer in front of her. She looked at it, at Bobby, then back at the bottle. She smiled, and accepted.

"Thanks, Bobby," she said. She put the bottle to her lips, and leaned back, the beer flowing through the bottle and down her throat. She dropped the bottle, and fell to her knees, grunting in pain.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"A little holy water in your beer there? Kaci never would've noticed. But then, again, Kaci doesn't drink," he said. The demon glared at Bobby with pitch black eyes.

Bobby hit her, knocking us both out cold. I could still hear Bobby the last few minutes of consciousness, talking to one of the boys.

"We got a problem. You better shag ass getting back here," he said to them.

"Don't try to con a con man," he said to the unconscious demon on the floor.

_Thank you, Bobby. You saved me. _And with that, I fell into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Whatever It Takes**

**~Dean's POV~**

"Son of a bitch!" I whispered to myself, jumping out of the Impala, Sam on my tail.

When we came in, Bobby and Cass told us Kaci was possessed. I saw her tied to a chair, unconscious. I was instantly pissed. How could I not have seen it before? I grabbed the holy water, and threw onto Kaci's body, waking the demon.

"Dean, Bobby's gone insane! He knocked me out, and tied me up! He must be possessed!" the demon bitch screamed at me, her eyes wide with fear.

"I know who's possessed, and it's not Bobby!" I yelled, pointing back at Bobby.

"We have to be careful, that's still Kaci's body. We can't hurt her, and we have to exorcise that demon without injuring the body," Sam whispered in my ear.

"Gee, you think Sam? But how?" I said, walking away. The demon struggled, but it couldn't do anything under the devil's trap. It was powerless. I grabbed the towel, and wiped myself off, then turned to Castiel. "Cass, can you do it?" I asked him. He looked at me. I walked up to him. "Can you save her?" I asked him again. I could still hear the bitch struggling to get free.

"No," he replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The amount of power it takes could possibly kill her. I wouldn't advise it," he replied. I rolled my eyes at him, and turned to look at the demon possessing Kaci, and then walked up to her, placing my hands on the armrests.

"I swear, you hurt her, and I'll send you so far into hell, you won't be able to claw your way out, do you hear me?" I asked. I turned to Bobby.

"Is there any way to exorcise a demon besides the obvious way?" I asked.

"We could look, but I don't think so, Dean," Bobby replied, looking past me at Kaci. I sat on the couch, and we all tried to ignore the demon possessing her. I placed my head in my hands, and looked down, trying to think. _There's gotta be a way to get rid of it without hurting Kac. I should've known. But I never thought...not Kaci. She means everything to me, how could I let her get possessed. I've let her down...again. She deserves so much better than me, but she won't let go. And I can't lose her again. I almost lost her when I thought she'd moved on from me, from us. A part of me had been happy that she was living a normal life, with a normal guy in her life. But I'd never felt happier than when she told me she'd never love anyone else._

"Dean? Dean!" Sam called, bringing me back to the situation at hand.

"What?" I said, frustrated.

"What do we do?" he asked. I looked at Kaci, and took a deep breath.

"Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes to free Kaci from that hell bitch, do it," I said. I could hear the guilt in my voice, but didn't care. I felt guilty for leaving her here. I should've stayed here, she matters more to me than Alistair ever could. I would die for her in a second. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around, going back to where the demon was. I threw my jacket down on the chair. _If you're in there Kac, I am so sorry._

"Why are the demons waiting for a leader? Who are they waiting for?" I asked her.

"Ooooh, so you're talking to me, now?" she asked, avoiding the question. I picked up the holy water, and threw it on her. She screamed out in pain, and for a second, I regretted it.

"Why are they waiting for a leader?" I asked her again. "What's the master plan this time?" I asked.

"This can't be easy for ya, Dean-o, hitting your girlfriend with everything you can, but not everything you got. You've gotten soft," she said, smiling. "Awww, what's the matter? Afraid?" she asked, the effects of the holy water weighing on her. "You don't be careful, I'll make Kaci bite off her tongue. Wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" I grimaced, and my body shook with anger. I glared at the bitch that was inhabiting Kaci's body, afraid to do anything else. I didn't want Kaci to suffer, but every part of me wanted to kill the demon bitch inside of her. I wondered if Kaci was awake inside, if she could see the pain and anger in my eyes. _If you can hear me Kac, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was gonna happen. I never would've left you if I thought there even a chance this could happen. _

Suddenly, I realized something. _Make Kaci bite off her tongue, I've heard that before. Meg had said that, when she possessed Sam._

I smirked at the bitch, and her brows knitted together, the small grin on her face disappearing.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" she asked, a spark of panic in her eyes.

"Hey, Meg. How are things?" I asked, wondering how I'd missed the clues.

"About time you figured it out, Dean-o, I was beginning to wonder how stupid you really were," she spat.

I chuckled, and got in her face, my hands on the armrests again.

"You're sick, Kaci has nothing to do with this, and you know it. I suggest you let her go, and get back downstairs before I send you down there myself," I threatened.

She laughed, and I resisted the urge to hit her, even though it took everything I had to stop myself.

"You can't hurt me, unless you want Kaci to suffer as well. Oh, but you're just aching to do it, aren't you? To do whatever you can to get me out of your precious bed buddy? Besides I'm having fun, watching you suffer. It's hard seeing Kaci like this isn't it? She's screaming in here on the inside, too. Begging you to put her out of her misery. Oh, but God forbid anything happen to her, right?" she said, laughing. My hands curled into fists, and I glared at her even harder, wishing I could take her out myself. _Please forgive me, Kac._ I raised my hand, ready to do it. But Meg looked at me, and for a minute, I saw Kaci. No sign of Meg, just fear and pain. I lowered my hand, unable to do it. The eyes turned to a cold, icy stare, and Meg laughed uncontrollably. I walked out of the room, and Sam followed me.

"Dean, she'll be alright, we'll find a way to save her," he said, sympathy in his eyes. "Meg won't get away with this," he said. I nodded, but I wasn't convinced. The longer she stayed in Kaci's body, she was getting away with it, and she knew it. I turned to Sam.

"Sam, you know how I feel about...those powers of yours, but I feel like I'm out of options," I said to him. "If you...if you pulled the demon out, would Kaci be okay?" I asked. He looked at me, and then looked at Kaci. He sighed.

"Yea, as long as Kaci's body is okay. When I pull the demon out, Kaci should be fine," he said. I looked at Kaci, and then at Sam.

"Let's do it, Sam," I said. Sam positioned himself in front of Meg/Kaci, his hand out towards her.

"Oooh, Sammy steps up to the plate. Was Dean too scared to take me on alone?" she asked, looking at me, smirking.

"You shut up, bitch!" I spat. Just then, Meg/ Kaci started gagging, and her eyes turned black. Kaci's body convulsed as Meg tried to stay in, but Sam was too strong for her. The black smoke poured out of Kaci's mouth, and swirled around her on the floor. The black smoke kept coming out, and after awhile, it all disappeared. Kaci's head hung; she was unconscious. I walked up to her, and put two fingers to her neck. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt a pulse beneath the skin. I untied Kaci from the chair, and took her into my arms. I laid her on the bed by the window, and Bobby brought me a cold, wet rag. I laid it on her forehead and covered her up with a blanket. Then I took her hand out, and held it in both of mine. I softly touched the side of her face.

"Dean," Sam whispered. I looked up at him, and he waved for me to come over. I looked back at her, and went to him.

"What's going on?" I asked him. Bobby's eyes were wide when he looked at me.

"We figured out who the leader was, and why Kaci was possessed," he said quietly.

"Who?" I asked him.

"It's Meg, in Kaci's body. Meg is the leader, but they want her in Kaci's body," he said. I could feel the fear and the anger rising in me again. I looked at her sleeping peacefully. _How could someone so sweet become the leader of a demon army? _I thought to myself.

"We should go after Alistair, right now," Sam said. I looked at him with an obvious look.

"Why? Meg is the leader, not Alistair. But I'm not going after him again," I said to him, my mind made up. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Sam, I'm not leaving her again. Last time, I came back, and she was possessed. If I leave again, she could die, and I refuse to risk it," I said. Sam sighed. "Sam, I can't leave her high and dry. I at least wanna be here when she wakes up," I said. He nodded, understanding. I went back and pulled up a chair next to her, and waited for her to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Never Gonna Be Alone**

~Kaci's POV~

_ Owww, my head hurts. At least it means I'm alive, but am I still possessed? I don't hear the demonic bitch anymore._ I moved my hand, and my eyes fluttered open.

"Am I alive?" I asked. I looked around the room. Dean was asleep at my side, Bobby was asleep at the table, but I didn't see Sam anywhere. I sat up, warily, and dropped Dean's hand, waking him up. "Oops, I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to wake you," I said. He stood up, and took me into his arms. "Dean. Hey, I'm okay," I whispered so I wouldn't wake Bobby.

"I was so hoping it'd be you when you woke up, and not that bitch, Meg," he said. He backed up, and sat in his chair, not letting go of my hand.

"It was Meg? I thought it was just stunt demon number three. Why did Meg possess me?" I asked, trying my best to whisper. I looked around at how dark the house was. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's about two in the morning. You've been out for almost six hours now," he replied. "I guess being possessed doesn't agree with you," he said, yawning. "Aww, you're exhausted," I said. "Is there a bed in this house? For the both of us, I mean?" I asked. He looked at me.

"There might be upstairs," he said. I took off the blanket, and he took my hand. We walked upstairs, and found an empty bedroom. I crawled in, as Dean shut the door.

He crawled in next to me, and took off his shirt. I could never breathe when I saw him shirtless. He laid down next to me, and I laid an arm on his bare chest. He looked at me, then, and I kissed him, sweetly. I laid my head on his shoulder, and I saw him close his eyes. I loved it when he slept, he looked so...perfect.

"I love you, Dean," I whispered, before I, once again, slipped into the darkness.

"Apparently, you were supposed to be Meg's vessel, and she was gonna lead some demon army. The bad part about it," Sam said, "is that she might try and possess you again," he finished.

"Are you friggin kidding me? I'm a vessel for a demon bitch who's gonna lead a demon army against the world? Great, just great," I said, resting my elbows on my knees.

"We just have to figure out how to keep her out of you, that's all. As long as you stay Meg-free, Meg can't lead her army, which means she loses," Sam said.

"Yea, that'll be easy. I just have to run and hide for like the rest of my life, which means living in the panic room," I said, storming out of the room, rushing past Dean, who was just coming back from getting coffee.

"Kaci, what's the matter?" he asked. I turned to him with tears in my eyes.

"Dean," I said, then I looked past at him at Sam, then back at him, "it's over," I said. He looked at me confused, and then looked at Sam. I ran out of the house, and went to the Impala, crawling into the backseat. I found one of Dean's shirts, and curled up into a ball with it.

Twenty minutes later, somebody knocked on the roof of the car, and I looked to see it was Dean.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked, calmly. I nodded, and he opened the back door to let me out. He offered his hand, and I took it. I stood out of the way, and he closed the door. "What is it?" he asked, his hands on my shoulders. I sniffled.

"Sam told me about Meg, and the army _I'm _supposed to lead _as _Meg," I said. I turned to him, taking his hand into mine. "Dean, I didn't mean what I said to you back there. I don't want it to be over between us, I love you. You mean everything to me," I said. He nodded, and looked at me. "I'm just so scared, Dean. And I couldn't bear to lose you again, especially by my own hand or order, or whatever," I said. He took me into his arms, and held me tightly.

"I'm not gonna let it happen, I promise," he said. He rested his chin on my head, then let go and backed up. "In fact, do you have one of these?" he asked. He pulled down the collar of his t-shirt to reveal a tattoo. It was a pentagram inside of a sun-like design.

"No, I don't have one. But I will," I said. I stood in front of him, and pressed my body against his, kissing him, softly. His arms wrapped around me, and rested his forehead against mine. "Thank you, Dean. I feel better," I told him. He looked me in the eye.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you again, I promise," he said. I held onto him, and we just stood there. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could get to me, as long as I was with him. I laughed, and he looked at me, smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Just that we never talk like this...you're not one for, oh how did you phrase it, 'chick flick moments', are you?" I asked him, still chuckling.

"No, it's okay. I mean, sure, it's not my style, but with you...I can take it," he said, looking at me. I looked back at him, smiling. The wind blew and it felt nice on my skin. Dean took my hand with the ring on it, and linked his fingers through it. We stood there, looking around, and occasionally at each other. The sun was setting, and it wouldn't be long til it was night again. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I saw that," I said, looking at him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"We should go out tonight, just the two of us. No Sam, no Cass, no hunting, none of it. Just you and me out on the town, what do you say?" he asked. I laughed at his energy.

"Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?" I asked. He nodded to the side.

"Maybe, is it working?" he asked. I laughed again. I scratched my head.

"Yea it's working, and I accept your invitation," I said, laughing. He nodded, smiling. Then he took our joined hands and brushed his lips against mine.

"Shall we?" he asked, pointing his head back to Bobby's. I chuckled at how obviously excited he was.

"Yea, let's go," I answered. We walked hand in hand back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: It's All Coming Back to Me Now**

"Wow, you look amazing. You ready to go?" he asked me as I came down the stairs, his hand out.

"Yep, pretty much," I replied, taking his hand. We walked into the room where Sam and Bobby were, and they looked at me.

"Well, look at you two, all spiffy," Bobby said. Dean and I smiled.

"Aww, Dean on his first date," Sam said, smirking. Dean smirked back at him.

"At least I get dates," he said, his eyebrows raising. I snickered at that one, and so did Bobby.

"Alright, we're on our way out, guys. We'll be back in a couple hours," I told them. We told them bye, and jumped into the Impala. First, Dean drove to the local beach, and I walked barefoot in the sand. Dean and I just walked and talked. He made me laugh most of the time. Then he splashed water on me.

"Aaah, Dean!" I said, the cold water bouncing on me. I ran away, but he caught me, and scooped me up into his arms. I stopped and looked at the sunset, the sky turning a golden yellow. It was beautiful. Dean came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and we stood there. It was hard to believe there were things out there so dangerous, it could turn the world into a not so beautiful place. But right now, all that mattered was the man holding me in his arms. After that, we went to dinner at a small Fuddrucker's in downtown Sioux Falls. Dean, as usual, had the bacon cheeseburger. I had a burger with cheese, pickles, and mustard only. Dean was done before I had half.

"What can I say? I love bacon cheeseburgers," he said when I looked at him, shocked at his speed. I laughed at him, and continued on my burger. Dean was patient and he helped me with my fries. We talked some more, and avoided the subject of hunting. After that, he talked me into going to a bar, that he wanted to show me something.

When we got there, he grabbed my hand, and led me to a pool table in the back. It was a good thing I had worn normal clothing tonight instead of dressing up. This was not a place for an evening dress.

"Know how to play?" Dean asked, handing me a stick. I turned my head to the side, and looked at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Dean, are you challenging me? I asked, smiling.

"I don't know, maybe," he said, smiling. I stood up on my toes, and kissed him lightly.

"Let's play, Winchester," I said, moving around the table. "I'll bet you I can win, too," I challenged. His eyebrows raised and he smirked.

"Oh, sweetheart, this is my game you're playing," he said, getting closer. I shrugged.

"We'll see. Rack `em up, Winchester," I said. He laid the balls in the triangle, and I broke the balls, scattering them all over the table. His eyes grew wide, and he chuckled nervously. I looked at him, and smiled. "I never said I didn't know how to play. In fact, let's raise the stakes," I said, and flipped a hundred dollar bill out of my wallet. He took one out, too.

"Make it two hundred," he said, smirking, lying it on top of the first. I nodded, and smiled widely. I looked around, me and Dean had stirred up an audience. We heard a lot of laughs and other noises coming from the sidelines. I smiled at Dean, and he smiled back.

I ended up winning the first three games in a row, but Dean came back and won the fourth and fifth. We had both lost like three hundred dollars by the time we were both exhausted, but neither one of us wanting to give up. I went around the table to where Dean was, and stood close.

"Last game? Winner take all?" I asked. By that time, Dean and I weren't the only people betting on the game. Our audience had grown so into it, they started betting themselves.

"You read my mind," he replied. I laughed. I'd never seen him so competitive before, not even with Sam. I racked the balls, and Dean broke. The balls scattered over the table, and it was my turn. After I hit my nine of solids, and missed, I heard a song come over the speaker system. I recognized it as "Supermassive Black Hole" by the band, Muse. This song always got my juices going, and all of a sudden I was all energized again.

Dean shot one of his balls into the pocket, but missed the next shot. I knocked three of mine in after that. Dean looked at me nervously again.

"You're better than I thought. Dare I say it, almost as good as me," he said.

"Oh baby, I'm just getting started," I said, winking at him. We finished that game with me as the victor, and ordered a beer for Dean and a Dr. Pepper for me. We sat at the bar, and were having a good time. Dean had to go to the bathroom, so I sat at the bar, and ordered another Dr. Pepper. Some guy came up behind me, and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, how you doin?" he asked. I said hi, and turned back around. He tapped me on the shoulder again. I turned around to face him, already getting annoyed.

"Wanna get a drink with me?" he asked.

"I'm here with someone, thanks anyway. Here," I said, handing him a twenty, "go buy yourself a shirley temple and have a seat before you hurt yourself," I said, turning back around. The guy grabbed my shoulder and turned me around forcefully to where I was facing him. I glared at him, and batted his hand away.

"Don't be like that, baby, have a drink with me," he said.

"Touch me again, and you'll regret it," I threatened, turning to walk away. The guy grabbed my wrist, and I half turned my head to look at him. I turned around and swatted his hand away, my anger starting to rise. "I told you not to touch me," I said, and he pushed me back. I fell into Dean. He helped me stand up, and looked around.

"What's going on?" he asked, his brows knitted together. I turned around, and the guy was still standing there, grinning at me and looking me up and down like I was a prized horse he was buying.

"That guy won't leave me alone. I've already told him twice not to touch me, but he continues to ignore me. That and the fact that I'm here with you," I said. Dean walked past me, and up to the guy.

"I suggest you leave my girl alone, before I get angry," he said, looking the guy in the eye. The guy laughed, and looked past Dean at me, looking me up and down again. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Dean got in his face, blocking his view. "I mean it, let her go," he said. Even though he was calm now, it wouldn't take much to push him too far.

"Okay pal, what is she, your little bitch, and you her pimp daddy?" he asked. I gasped, and my eyes grew wide with fury. Dean laughed, and half turned and then turned towards him, ready to hit the guy. But I got to him first, and I punched him in the face hard enough to send him flying across a table. The other people moved out of his way, and watched him fly. I was breathing heavy, and the guy stood up, wiping blood from his nose. I looked back at Dean, and he looked at me, surprised.

"What?" I asked, curiously. He looked at the guy walking away from us, obviously having had enough.

"You totally took my move. I was gonna do that," he said, still surprised.

"That remark about us didn't sit well with me. Don't worry, you can do it next time," I said, taking his hand and leading him towards the door. As we walked outside, we were both giggling at what we'd just done.

"You are definitely my kind of girl, you know that?" Dean asked as we approached the Impala. I chuckled, and looked back at where we had just come from.

"Well, you're definitely my kind of guy," I said, laughing at him. We were headed back to Bobby's, both of us too exhausted to do anything else. I was sitting in the passenger seat, and Dean was driving. The radio was turned down to where neither of us could hear what was playing. I looked at Dean, and he was paying attention to the road. I smiled when I thought of the fun we had tonight. I laughed, and Dean caught it.

"What?" he asked, looking over at me.

"I was just thinking. I've never seen the carefree side of you before. At least not the side of you that has fun doing something else beside hunting. I had a great time tonight," I said.

"Come here," he said, patting the middle seat. I smiled, and undid my seat belt. I scooted over, and clicked the middle seat belt into place. He laid an arm across my lap, and I held onto his arm, laying my head on his shoulder. I looked at him, and I could tell he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, curiously.

"You, mostly. You were amazing tonight," he said, kissing my head and laying his on top of mine. "I don't think I've ever had that much fun, and I was never sure I ever would," he said, shrugging. "In fact," he said, and he pulled the car over into an empty meadow, and turned the engine off. He got out of the car, and I followed. He looked up into the sky, it glittering with all the stars.

"It's beautiful, and the breeze. It feels perfect, and it makes me feel free," I said. He pulled me into his arms, and kissed me like he never had before. This kiss was slow, and full of fresh desire. When he kissed me like this, my knees always grew weak. He laid me down in the soft grass, and pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned down to my ear, and whispered, "I love you."

It ended up being the best night of my life as the magic surrounded us underneath the starry night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Imaginary**

"DEAN! NO! YOU CAN'T, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"Kac! Kac, wake up!" Dean yelled, as I sat up in the back seat of the Impala. I was breathing heavy, and Dean was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. He got out of the car, and crawled into the back beside me, pulling me into his arms. I threw my arms around his neck, and held onto him tightly.

"You're here, you're alive!" I said, looking at him, touching his lips, my hair falling in my face. He took my face in his hands, and looked me in the eyes.

"Was that a nightmare you were having?" he asked. I nodded, and I could feel tears running down my face. I laid my head back on his shoulder, and grabbed his shirt, just wanting to hold on for a minute more. He rubbed my back, and whispered, "shh, shh, I'm here. I'm right here," he said.

After a while, I'd calmed down. He drove us to the closest coffee shop and he let me explain everything.

"I used to have the same nightmare every single night, that's why I could never go to sleep," I said. He sat close to me, protectively.

"And you still get them? Kaci, I'm right here, I'm real" he said, sweetly. I looked at him, then back down at my coffee cup. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"I thought they had gone away. They had for awhile after you came back. I guess, sometimes, I still can't believe it. Like I'll wake up, and find that you're still in Hell, and that you coming back was just a vivid dream," I said, another tear flowing down my cheek. I wiped it away with my napkin. "I worry about that still, you know, that you're not really here. That I'll wake up in bed, and the pillow next to mine will be empty," I said, looking down.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I get it," he said, taking both of my hands into his. "While I was in hell, all I could think about was you. I would see flashes of you, and it would rip me to pieces, knowing that I had left you. I would see your smile, and as much as I loved seeing it, I still couldn't take it," he said, his voice cracking. "I guess, in a way, we both went to hell," he said, looking down at our hands. I looked at him, and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Dean, what did you think when Sam told you that I might've found someone else?" I asked, curiously. He flinched at the thought of me not loving him anymore, that I was with someone new.

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth. I mean, a part of me was happy that you were happy, but mostly, I was horrified. I never thought I'd have to worry about competition, and when I heard about the newbie, I was...torn. I would never admit it to Sam or Bobby, but I was heartbroken that my girl didn't love me anymore. I thought I'd lost you for good, that me going to Hell had...you know," he said, drinking his coffee. My grasp on his hands grew tighter, and I shook my head.

"Dean, that could never, ever happen. I told you, I love you, and only you. I could never love anybody else, much less want anybody else to take your place. I've always loved you, and I always will," I said. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, another tear escaping the corner of my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb, and kissed my forehead. His cellphone rang then, that familiar ringtone bringing us back to the coffee shop.

"Hello?"Dean answered. _It's Sam, _he mouthed to me. I nodded. He set down the phone, and turned on the speaker phone, setting the volume to low.

"Where are you guys?" Sam asked.

"Getting coffee, we'll be leaving in a few minutes. I wanted to talk to Kaci real quick," Dean replied. "Why?" he asked.

"Cass is back, and he's pissed at Kaci, so when you get here, Kac," Sam said to me, " be careful," he said. Dean looked at me, confused, and I shrugged. Suddenly, all the blood drained from my face, and my eyes went wide.

"He's pissed about that spell, isn't he?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Dean looked at me, confused.

"Spell? What spell?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"I'll tell you later, on the way back," I whispered to him. He nodded, and turned back to the phone.

"Alright, we're leaving now. We'll be there soon," Dean said, his tone back to normal.

"Got it, see you in a bit," Sam replied, and he hung up. Dean closed his phone, and looked at me, confused, again.

"What spell? Are you a witch?" he asked me, looking me up and down with a fearful look on his face.

"No, no, of course not. Dean, I didn't even cast it, Meg did," I said.

"Wait, if it's the spell I think it is, Cass is gonna be pissed when we get back," Dean said, his eyes wide.

"What do we do? I can't avoid him forever. He'd find me eventually," I said, the panic rising in my voice. Dean grabbed my shoulders, and I looked at him.

"Angel or not, he won't touch you," he said. We went out to the Impala, and I climbed in, nervously. I was twitchy the whole way back to Bobby's. We finally pulled in, and Dean got out, like nothing was wrong. He walked up to the house, and then turned back to the car, his arms raising. I tried to look normal, but I couldn't hide the fear, I'd never been hunted by an angel before. Dean took my hand, linking his fingers through mine, and opening the door slowly. He pulled me behind him, walking slowly into the house, fully alert. The door slammed behind us, and Cass grabbed me by the arms, and pushed me against the door. Dean grabbed him around his jacket collar, and pulled hard to get Castiel off me, but Cass wasn't moving. His arm was against my throat, making it very hard to breathe. I couldn't reach the floor; I was too high off the ground. Sam and Bobby grabbed him, and managed to pull him off me. I fell to the floor, and my hand flew to my throat. Dean came over, kneeling down by me, and looked from me to Cass, glaring at the 'angel'.

Cass looked at his hands, and then looked at Dean.

"How come I can't exorcise the demon within?" he asked, his eyes wide, looking at me.

"Maybe because she's not possessed anymore," Dean spat at him, still by my side. His arm was on my back as I choked, my throat burning every time I coughed. "It's been -"

"No, it's okay, Dean. I understand his anger," I said, putting an arm on Dean's leg, stopping him. He helped me up. Without removing my hand from my throat, I walked towards Castiel slowly. I could feel Dean's eyes on me and Castiel.

"Cass, I'm sorry about what happened. But it wasn't me who cast that spell, it was the demon. I didn't even know the spell, and I only know it now because a demon used _my _blood to create it," I said. "But I wouldn't use it against you, _I_ don't have a reason to. Meg, on the other hand..." I said, my hands slapping against my thighs. He looked at me, suspiciously, his face hard and his eyes narrowed. He backed up a few steps, and looked down.

"My apologies," he said. He looked up, and I assumed he was leaving.

"Wait, hold on a second, Cass," Dean said, his hand out. Castiel looked down at Dean.

"You think you can float your angel ass down here, try to kill my girl for something a _demon-bitch _did, mutter 'my apologies', and then just poof outta here? You're gonna have to do better than that, you son of a bitch!" he spat at Castiel, creeping forward as the angel stepped backward.

"Dean, it's fine. I'm okay, really!" I said, stepping in between Dean and Castiel.

"My apologies," Cass repeated, and disappeared. Dean looked down at me, a stern look on his face.

"He was gonna kill you! How can you just forgive him for that?" Dean asked, pointing to where Cass had been standing. I walked away, and grabbed a rag out of the drawer, wetted it down in the sink, and stuck it on my throat.

"Dean, I'm fine. If it'll do _anything, _it'll just leave a mark," I said, laying the rag gently on my neck and holding it there. Dean looked at me, then my neck where the rag was laying.

The rag felt nice and cool on my skin. I looked at Dean, and felt guilty. I stood up, and took the rag off. I stood in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressing myself against him. He looked up, but his eyes went to my neck. He stroked it with his hand, and I leaned my head to the side. He gently pushed my chin up to get a better look, and then let go. I looked back down at him. He had a stern look on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Dean, I'm really okay. Don't worry about me. Even if it leaves a bruise, it'll end up fading away, and I'll be all better again," I said, pressing my hand to the side of his face, and down his chest.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last night?" Dean asked. I smiled, and shook my head.

"Well, I learned _a_ lesson. Probably not the one you wanted to teach, though," I said.

"Really? You little..." he said, smiling, as I pressed my lips to his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Huntress**

"I'm gonna turn in," I said, yawning. "I'll see you guys in the AM.," I continued, as Dean walked in the room with an open book.

"Going to bed?" he asked. I nodded, rubbing my eyes like an eight year old. He walked to me, closing his book and setting it down. "I'll be up in a minute or two. There's still stuff down here that I have to do, but I'll be headed that way soon," he said. I looked at Bobby behind him, then at him again.

"Mmm, well in that case, maybe I'll wait for you," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent down to kiss me, his breath lingering on mine.

"Get a room," Bobby muttered. Dean immediately stood up, and turned towards Bobby. I pulled Dean around the corner to where they couldn't see anything. Then he pressed his lips to mine once more, and I forgot how to breathe.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I asked, realizing my hand was in his hair. I hadn't realized his arms were around my waist. "I'll be waiting," I whispered in his ear. He released me, and I walked up the stairs, fully aware of his eyes on me. I smiled, knowing what I did to him, because I could always see it in his eyes. I changed into my sleepwear, and crawled into the softest bed I have ever been in. That might not have been true, but I was too tired and comfortable to think about it anymore.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up to darkness. I looked at my phone, laying on the nightstand. "3:45 A.M. " my phone said. I rolled over, laying my hand over my eyes, and I saw a dark shape in bed next to me. Dean. I looked at his peaceful figure, and wondered how a hunter of his calibur could sleep so soundly, and look like an angel. He was absolutely adorable when he slept. I faced him, and got as close as I could without waking him. He whispered something, and I realized he was talking in his sleep.

"Kaci, don't leave me, please!" he yelped in agony. "Kaci, I love you," My eyes grew wide, as I realized he was having a nightmare. I shook his shoulder, and tried waking him.

"Dean! Dean, wake up! Dean, sweetie, wake up!" I said, shaking his shoulder. His eyes shot open, and he sat up next to me, breathing heavily. I sat up as well, and he looked at me, then fell back to his pillow. I pressed my hand to his face; he had broken into a cold sweat.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, my hand on his cheek. He nodded, still breathing heavy. "Dean," I said, turning his face towards mine, "it's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I asked him, calmly. He nodded again, his breathing slowing down. I smiled, and kept my hand on his cheek. "There ya go, Dean, it's okay," I said, trying to sooth him. It looked like it was working, because his eyelids started to droop, til finally, he was asleep again. I kept an eye on him for awhile after that, just to make sure he didn't have another nightmare. I finally drifted to sleep myself, and didn't wake up til I felt a pair of soft lips on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and rolled over to see a pair of green eyes, staring back at me.

"Good morning," I said.

"Not til I get coffee, it's not," he said looking at me. He sat up, and placed his head in his eyes. I sat up, remembering what had happened earlier this morning. He obviously remembered, too. Especially the part that I was there to wake him. I sat up, and laid my arms around his shoulders, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know, don't you?" he asked. I looked at him, and hesitated.

"I don't completely. I just know the basics, you could say. All I know is what I put together from what I heard. I left you...somewhere?" I asked. He nodded, and took his hand away, tears coming into his eyes.

"It was the day you left. What you heard is what I was screaming on the inside the day you left," he said, a tear escaping his eye. I felt a heavy wave of guilt wash over me. I laid my head back onto his shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Well, you've promised me, so now I'm going to make you that same promise. I will never leave you like that again, okay?" I said, looking at him. He ran his hand across his face, looked at me, and nodded.

"Yea, okay," he said. I kissed his cheek, and got out of bed, stretching as I stood. I turned around, and gasped. He was standing, too, his shirt outlining his chest well. I could only vaguely remember what was under there. He saw my expression, and his eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head, as I walked up to him, my hands reaching out to touch him. He watched as I stroked his covered chest, smiling. I leaned in to his shirt, and inhaled his sweet scent, the scent I never wanted to lose again. He took my hands into his, and I looked up into his green eyes.

"I just wanted to see something," I said softly. He grinned at me, and I smiled at him. He raised a hand to my face, stroking my cheek, then laid it on my shoulder.

There was a knock on the door, startling both of us. The door opened, and Sam stood there, peering in. I turned towards the door, and I could feel my face grow hot.

"Morning, Sam," I said, giving a small wave. He nodded his hello, and turned to his elder brother.

"Dean, Bobby wants you to run an errand for him," he said. Dean looked at me, then back at Sam, nodding.

"What for?" he asked, shrugging a thick green button up shirt onto his shoulders.

"He needs you and Kaci to go to the morgue and look for a victim of a throat slashing case by the name of Jeremy Tate," he said. Dean looked up at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Man, that means we're dressing up, then," he said, taking his over shirt off, tossing it on the bed. He then started looking for his suit, and took it out of the closet. He laid it on the bed, and I did the same. Sam watched us for a second, then turned and left, closing the door behind him. I turned to Dean.

"The badges are outside in the car, right?" I asked. Dean nodded, grabbing his handgun from underneath his pillow and loading it. He put it in the duffel sitting on the foot of the bed. I tucked mine into the back of my skirt. Dean saw me do it, his eyebrows raised. He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him, curiously.

"Kinda slutty, sticking that little thing in your skirt," he said, still smiling. I laughed at how much of a bad boy he was.

"It's not a skirt, they're suit pants. It just looks like a skirt because of how the legs were styled," I said, correcting him. I arched my knee, and straightened my left leg. "See?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes growing wide for a second as he turned back to his duffel. I was ready to go. I turned around to see Dean looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My phone, can you call me?" he asked. I pulled out my cell, and sat on the foot of the bed next to the duffel bag. We both grew quiet, and I could hear it. It was close. I followed the sound into the duffel bag, and whistled to Dean.

"Hey, genius, it's here where you threw it into the duffel," I said, holding his phone in the air. He held out his hands, and I tossed it to him. He shoved it in his pocket, and we walked down the stairs.

He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and no emotion on his face. He looked like a marble statue. If I bumped into him by accident, he'd probably fall over and break.

"Alright, Bobby. Why are you sending us after a stiff? Don't you think the questioning process will be a little one-sided?" he asked, fixing his cuff. He was obviously not paying attention to what he was doing. I set the duffel down, and took it from his hands. I buttoned the button, and he twisted the sleeve into place.

"Thanks," he said, impressed. I winked at him, and he grinned.

"You're gonna go see how the guy died, and then go see the family," Bobby said, handing us the address of the family. "Is this your first rodeo, cowboy?" he asked. Dean, not knowing how to answer that, coughed and grabbed the duffel bag.

"Come on, Kac. See ya, Cass," he said when he noticed Cass standing there.

"See ya, Bobby. Bye, Cass," I said, on my way out. Once I got situated in the seat, I opened the glove compartment, and grabbed the box of fake I.D.'s. I pulled out an 'Amanda Brian' and a 'Robert Plant' I.D. When we arrived at the morgue, Dean looked at me, and hesitated to get out.

"What?" I asked.

"This seems small fry. We should be going after Meg and Alistair, why is Bobby sending us after something else?" he asked, confused.

"They probably couldn't find anything on them, so they're just looking for something else. People still need to be saved, Dean, even if it's not from them. There's still other things out here, things we need to kill before some poor bastard gets killed first," I said.

"When did you become such a pro huntress?" he asked, grinning.

"I can tell you like what you see," I said, proudly. I nodded towards the morgue. "Let's go meet our mystery dead man," I said, getting out of the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: We Die Young**

"Hi, we're sorry to bother you, ma'am. I'm Agent Brian, and this is my partner, Agent Plant. We're here to talk to you about your husband, Jeremy," we said, flashing our FBI badges at the poor widow.

"Come in," she said, opening the door for us and stepping out of the way.

"Thank you," Dean said, as we walked into the living room. "Okay, you go have a look around the crime scene, and I'll get the goodies," he told me, taking his notebook out from his jacket. He passed the EMF detector to me, and I hid it in my jacket.

"Can you point the way to the crime scene?" I asked the widow. She pointed the way, and I stepped into the kitchen.

I could hear Dean in the other room, asking the poor woman questions.

The kitchen was filled with yellow tape that said "**CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS**". I turned on the EMF and swept it across the room. It wasn't picking up anything.

"No ghosties," I said, turning it off, and putting it back in my jacket. I opened and closed cabinet doors, looking for witch infestation: hex bags. Not finding anything anywhere, I gave up. "No witches," I said, continuing onto demons. I moved to the doors and windows to look for sulfur. When I looked, I didn't see anything. I ran my hand across, "no de-" then my eyes grew wide, as I felt a powdery substance under my fingers. "Ooo, hello," I said, examining the substance closely. I brought it to my nose for a small whiff. Definitely sulfur. I snapped my fingers together. "Gotcha," I said, smiling.

I walked into the room where Dean and the widow were still talking. The widow had her back to me, but Dean was facing me. He looked up, catching my gaze. I rubbed my two fingers together, indicating sulfur. I walked in casually, coming up behind her and standing next to Dean.

"I'm finished looking," I said to Dean, then turned to the widow. "I am so sorry for your loss," I said, softly. She had a tissue in her hand, near her nose.

"Thank you," she said, her voice cracking. I nodded, and turned back to Dean.

"I'm finished as well," he said, closing his notebook and placing it back in his jacket. "Thank you for your time," he said. She nodded, and walked with us to the door. After she closed the door, we started down the steps to the car. Dean looked at me.

"Demons?" he asked. I sighed.

"Always," I said, rolling my eyes. I stopped on the step, realizing something. Dean turned around, and looked at me.

"What?" he asked, coming back. Without answering, I turned back to the house. "Kac, what's the matter?" Dean asked. I turned to look at him, taking out my gun.

"Dean, the demons came. Who said they left?" I asked. I could hear the lightbulb go off in his head, as he grasped what I was trying to tell him. He also took his gun out, and made sure it was loaded.

I followed him back up the steps to the front door, and he looked at me for a second, before kicking in the door. The widow was standing there by the door, an evil grin spreading across her face and her eyes going pitch black.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, raising his gun at her. She waved her hand, and Dean went flying into a mirror in the far room, knocking him out. Luckily, no glass hit him as the mirror shattered.

"Dean!" I screamed, running to him. Suddenly, I was lifted off the floor, and hurled into a wall, dropping my gun to the floor.

Dazed, I looked around, trying to remember where I was, and looked for Dean. He was right under me, still knocked out.

"Dean! Dean!" I screamed to him, but nothing happened. Dean was out. I looked up, glaring at the demon who'd done this. "You demonic bitch! If he dies-" I threatened, but was cut off by her laughing.

"Oh, relax. He just needs a nap, that's all. I wouldn't dream of killing him now, not when I could have some fun with you both," the demon said, smirking. "Did you like my acting job, by the way? You two actually fell for it!" she said, revealing a stab wound. She'd been possessed the whole time Dean had been questioning her.

"You had plenty of opportunities to kill us, why didn't you?" I asked. She laughed, and looked down at Dean. Then she shrugged.

"It would've been too easy, especially him; it wouldn't have been any fun," she said. I narrowed my eyes at her, and struggled.

"You touch him, I swear," I said, clenching my teeth together. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, mind your blood pressure. I don't want him, I just wanna talk to you," she said, shifting her gaze from Dean to me. I looked at her, my eyes narrowed.

"What could you possibly say that would have any interest to me?" I asked, icily. She shrugged again, an amused look on her face.

"Do you remember your friends? Sarah, Jazz, from those lonely nights without your boyfriend, here?" she asked, nudging Dean, as she came closer to me. I stared at her with fury in my eyes and a boiling pit in my stomach.

"You leave them alone, you hear me? It's me you want, they have nothing to do with this, you got that?" I asked, my voice dripping with acid. She walked over to a closet, and stood next to the door. I looked at her confused. She opened the door, and out spilled the bodies of Sarah and Jazz. They'd both been dead for awhile, I could tell from the stench in the air. I tried my best not to let the demon whore see me gag, but failed. The fury inside of me wracked my entire body, and I struggled against her hold on me. I screamed out in fury, and she cackled like a witch.

Suddenly, I hear a gun go off, and the bitch collapsed onto the floor. I slid down the wall, not sure what happened. I look over, and see Dean, conscious, his gun aimed at the dead widow on the floor. I crawled over to him, taking his head into my lap, rubbing his forehead. He lay there for a few minutes, his eyes half open. He had a nasty gash in his forehead, and a busted lip.

"Dean, you're gonna be okay. Just lie still," I said, trying not to look at anything else but him. I just rubbed his forehead.

"Go call 911, hurry," he said, sitting up. I nodded, not sure what else to do.

The ambulance arrived not too long after that, and they took the dead widow and my friends away in body bags. They set me down in the back of the ambulance, and examined me there, then put a blanket around my shoulders. They stitched Dean up, good as new. Dean walked over to me, in the ambulance, thinking about my friends. I hadn't noticed him, til he knocked on the back door of the vehicle. I looked up, and he sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling, you okay?" I asked him. He shrugged, and nodded, then looked over at me.

"How about you?" he asked. I looked at him, and shook my head, looking back down again.

"They killed my friends, the only family I'd had after you...," I started, the tears surfacing in my eyes. I wiped them away, and grew angry. "I'm gonna get them, Dean. Every one of them, if it's the last thing I do," I said. Dean looked at me, and I looked back at him, a couple tears escaping my eyes. Dean put an arm around me, and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my head, and then laid his own head against mine. Then he took my hand, linking his fingers through mine.

"Then we'll go after them together," he said to me. "Whatever's going on with these damn things, you can't face it alone. I'll be right there by your side, okay?" he asked. I sat up, and stroked the bandage on his forehead.

"Okay," I said, glad he'd said that. I didn't really want to do this on my own, not at all.

The paramedics let us go after checking on Dean's forehead one more time for internal bleeding. He helped me into the passenger seat of the Impala, and then climbed into the driver's seat. I scooted closer to him, and he took his leather jacket off, and covered me up with it. He started the car, and I could hear the soft purr of the engine. He took my hand, and I laid my head back on his shoulder. I felt so safe when I was this close to him, like nothing could hurt me.

"It'll hurt less in the morning," he said, softly. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was nearly two in the morning. I managed to stay awake all the way to Bobby's, even though I was exhausted. They were all still up waiting for us, and they all jumped up when we walked in.

"Are you guys alright?" Sam asked, helping me into a chair. Dean leaned against the table where Bobby stood.

"I'm exhausted. Dean's the one who's hurt...mostly. My baggage is mainly emotional, but I'll deal with it later," I said, looking at Dean. Sam looked between me and Dean, and then at Bobby. Dean stood up, and came to my side.

"We're exhausted, can we talk about this in the morning?" he asked, tiredly. He took my hand, and helped me to stand. We walked up the stairs to our room, but neither of us had the strength to change clothes. We crawled into bed, and I curled up in Dean's arms, embracing the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rise Above This**

"What?" Sam asked, surprised. He looked at Dean like he was crazy. "You talked to that widow for an hour, and you didn't figure out she was possessed til _after _you left?" he asked, his tone a little louder than necessary. Dean looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"Well, she didn't exactly say 'I'm possessed by a hell-bitch' when we walked in. Not to mention, we didn't even know demons were involved til Kaci noticed sulfur!" Dean yelled, growing frustrated at Sam's attitude.

I walked in the room, and whistled. "Guys, can we have the cat fight later?" I asked. Both boys grew quiet, afterwards. I walked to the chair in the corner, removed the blanket, and sat down, covering myself up with it. I looked at Dean, and pointed between him and his brother. "What's going on, anyway?" I asked. Dean looked at Sam, pulled up a chair, and then looked at me.

"Sam's grilling me on what happened last night. How are you feeling?" he asked, his tone growing more concerned. I shrugged, and looked down.

"I feel fine," I said, not sure if I convinced him.

"Dean, you mentioned other murder victims. Any idea on who they were?" Sam asked. I flinched at the memory of my friends and their grisly fates. I stood up, removing the blanket. Dean stepped in front of me.

"You don't have to tell him, I can do it," he said, his hand taking my wrist. I looked at him, gratefully.

"No, it's okay. I can do it. If I need you, I'll reach for you," I whispered. He bowed his head, as he could see what could possibly be coming. I brushed past him, my hand on his wrist. He turned around, and I could feel his eyes on me, as I prepared myself.

"Sam, do you remember my friends, Sarah and Jazz? The friends I had been staying with when you came and picked me up to go see Dean at his grave," I said, flinching at another bad memory. He looked away, feeling bad.

"I'm so sorry, Kaci. I didn't know," he said. I nodded, and grinned.

"I know, Sammy, it's okay. I'm okay," I said, softly. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and I did the same. When he walked away, Dean took his place in front of me, taking my hands into his own.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed, and looked into his eyes. I shook my head.

"No, I just...didn't want Sam to feel bad, that's all. But I will be, just give me some time," I said. Dean looked at me with worry in his eyes, as I walked away.

"Don't do this," he said, causing me to stop and turn around.

"Don't do what?" I asked.

"Push me away. That's what you're doing isn't it?" he replied, the worry still there. "You don't have to go through this alone, so please, don't push me away," he said, walking up to me.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I just feel out of control, like I can't do anything anymore," I said.

"I know, I've been feeling the same way lately. Why don't you let me help you? I have lost a couple of people myself, I know how it feels. I know how much it hurts, I do," he said. "But I also know that you'll rise above this. Kac...you can't hold all that inside of you. All the pain, all the anger; it'll kill you if you keep it pent up. There will be more down the road and then what? You've gotta let it out, Kac, or it'll destroy you," he said, a soft stern look on his features. I nodded, and smiled. All of a sudden, it didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Thank you, Dean," I said. He took my hands into his, and looked at the ring on my finger. His gaze shifted to my eyes, and I lost my breath. Then he released my hand, and stroked my face, his hand in my hair. He bent in and kissed me fully, his warm breath on mine just making me want more. He released me, and I forgot to breathe, as I usually do when he kisses me. We heard a crash downstairs, and we both jumped up. I grabbed my gun from under my pillow, and loaded it.

"Welcome back, thought you'd lost your mojo there for a second," Dean said, grinning at having the old me back. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Sam had been thrown across the wall, and was now trying to get up. Dean ran to him, and I stood protectively in front of them both, glaring at his attacker.

"Kaci, still alive, I thought I'd taken care of you," the demon spat. I recognized the smart-ass and quick wit, it belonged to the same bitch who'd had me at her mercy.

"Meg, should've known you'd rear your ugly head again. I thought I was your vessel, or am I just too dangerous for you?" I asked, smirking at the bitch.

"Aww, don't be jealous. I'm just recycling until you come to your senses, and accept who you are," Meg said. I aimed my gun at her, but before I could pull the trigger, the bitch bailed out of the poor girl she'd been wearing.

"Dammit," I said, turning to the boys. I knelt down by them.

"Sammy, you okay?" I asked. He nodded, and then looked at Dean, then back at me. I grabbed one of his hands, Dean the other, and Sam popped up off the floor.

"What the hell happened to you? Just two hours ago, you were sad and broken. And now you're...like a..." he said, trying to come up with a word to use.

"Huntress?" I asked, finishing that sentence for him. He nodded, a grin spreading across his face. I grinned at Dean, and looked back at him.

"Your brother came up with it, and it just kinda stuck," I said. I walked to where Bobby was, and set my gun down on the table. He looked at it, then up at me.

"What's up with you?" Bobby asked, his eyes narrowed. I looked at him, confused.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"You were quiet and sad just a couple hours ago, now you're...happy," he said, a hint of suspicion in his voice. He closed his book, and looked behind me at Dean. I looked at him, too. He shrugged without emotion.

"Don't look at me, all we did was talk," Dean said, looking at Bobby.

"Guys, it's okay. Really, I'm fine," I said, then everything went black as I fell into a pool of darkness. The last thing I felt were Dean's arms catching me as I fell, and he calling my name.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Blackout**

"Dean," I whispered, "Dean, are you there?" I asked, reaching out into mid air. Then my hand touched something, and a hand closed around mine.

"I'm here, Kac, it's okay," he said to me, softly. "Bobby, can you get a cold, wet rag?" he asked. "Kaci, are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. My eyes fluttered, and I opened them slowly, as they adjusted to the light.

"Yea, I think so. What happened?" I asked, looking around. Dean looked at me blankly for a second before answering.

"We were hoping you could tell us," he replied. Bobby handed Dean the rag, and he started dabbing at my forehead. I looked at him, confused.

"Did something hit me, did...someone hit me by accident?" I asked, looking between the three boys.

"No, you just went down. We're just as confused as you are," Sam said. Dean pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. I sat up, and fell back a little. Bobby and Dean both reached out to help me.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Bobby asked.

"That's a good question, Bobby, really," I responded, thinking the same thing. I looked at Dean, then Sam, then back at Dean. They both had a worried expression on their faces. I couldn't blame them.

"Have you ever done that before, maybe as a kid?" Bobby asked, handing me a glass of iced tea.

"No, well I don't know exactly. I don't remember my childhood all that clearly. I have bits and pieces, but the rest of it is a complete and total blur," I said, sipping the tea.

"You don't remember your childhood?" Dean asked, sitting right next to me. I shook my head, and took another drink.

"Although, I remember my sixteenth birthday. It was probably the best out of most," I said.

"Out of most?" Dean asked, confused. I nodded.

"I don't remember my tenth, thirteenth, or even my eighteenth birthday. I don't know why, but out of all those, I remember my sixteenth," I said, realizing I was missing some major parts of my life.

"What can do that?" Sam asked, turning to Bobby. He shrugged.

"Maybe...you have some kind of weird amnesia thing going on?" he asked. Dean looked at me, the concern etched in his features.

"I think I need some fresh air," I said, standing up. "Whoa," I said, stumbling a bit. Dean caught my arm.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, just stood up too fast, I'm fine. I'm just gonna step outside for a sec," I said. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked away, especially Dean's.

"Hey," a male voice said, softly. I was sitting on the hood of the Impala, my head in my hands, rubbing my temples.

"Dude, whoever you are, I'm not interested. Besides, I'm already seeing someone," I said, not looking up.

"Well, at least you remember that," he said. I looked up, and Dean was standing there, looking at me.

"Dean, hey," I said. He leaned against the hood of the Impala.

"I came out to check, you've been out here for about twenty minutes. How ya feeling?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I have a headache, and I'm trying to remember my childhood," I said, sliding off the hood of the car. "I don't get it, Dean. How is this possible?" I asked. He shook his head, but didn't look at me.

"I don't know," he replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "What's the earliest thing you can remember? Your earliest memory?" he asked, turning to look at me. I thought about it for a second.

"My earliest memory?" I asked. I nodded.

"The earliest memory I have would be..." I said, my brows knitting together. I smiled. "My mother taking me to the mall for the first time when I turned nine," I said. Dean's eyebrows raised.

"That's your earliest memory? The earliest one you have?" he asked, surprised. I nodded, then remembered something he'd said a minute ago.

"What did you mean when you said, 'well, at least you remember that'?" I asked, scooting closer to him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little nervous now," he said. "I just don't want you to forget about me or us, that's all," he said. I stood in front of him, and pressed myself against him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Dean, nothing could ever do that. I just can't remember my childhood, but I could never forget you. In fact, do you know what I do remember?" I asked him, smiling.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I remember when, how, and where we met. It was five years ago, in New Castle, Wyoming, and you came up to me, and hit on me.

**~FLASHBACK: NEW CASTLE, WY, 5 YEARS AGO~**

"555-0163. Thanks..." the handsome stranger said, grinning.

"Kaci," I told him, glad he wasn't some drunk ass jerk as it usually was.

"Kaci, that's nice. I'm Dean Vanhalen," he said. I smiled at his charm.

"Kaci! Get your ass back here, and help me!" my boss screamed. I looked down, humiliated, then turned away. Someone grabbed my arm, and I turned around to see Dean with a stern and annoyed look on his face. He brushed past me, and walked up to my boss, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kaci is a girl, not a mule! Treat her with respect," Dean told him. Randy, my boss, got in Dean's face.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or deal with me," he said, and he pulled a gun out. Randy immediately went pale, and backed off. Dean left, and I took off my apron, throwing it at Randy.

"I. QUIT," I told him. Randy was still too scared to say anything, and I just walked away, towards the way Dean went out.

"Dean, wait! Hold on," I yelled. Dean turned around, and he looked furious.

"Did you just get fired?" he asked, ready to go trigger happy.

"No, I quit. I have better things to do than serve drinks for people that treat me like dirt. I just wanted to say thanks for what you did in there, meant a lot that you cared enough to stand up for me," I said. He smiled, and looked at the guy he was with.

"Let's go, Sam" he said, climbing into the driver's side of the '67 Chevy Impala.

"Wait, wait. Not Sam Winchester," I said, not believing my ears. "Would that make you Dean Winchester?" I asked. They looked at each other, then back at me.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not a demon or anything. It's just that...I've heard of you two, you're legendary," I told them, not believing my luck. "I'm a hunter myself, this job was just to earn some cash; I haven't been here long, I'm actually on a case," I said. Dean's eyebrows raised.

"Really? You? I didn't see that one coming," he said, smiling. He closed his car door, and walked up to me.

"How do you kill a vampire?"

"Beheading."

"Shapeshifter?"

"Silver bullet to the heart."

"Spirit."

"Salt and burn the bones."

"Demon."

"Exorcise it."

He looked at me, smiling, obviously impressed. He looked at Sam, then back at me.

"Nice, you pass," he said. I smiled, and shrugged.

"Hey, I may dress and 'play' a waitress, but that doesn't mean I'm as dumb and blonde as they are," I said.

"So, what's in town and how many?" Dean asked.

"Easy, tiger. I got this one," I replied, chuckling. _You gotta admire his energy,_ I thought to myself. "Anyway, boys, I better get going. I got a nest of vampires that need to be cleaned out. Ciao," I said, over my shoulder. I jumped into my Mini Cooper, and sped away, leaving the boys standing there.

I pulled into the lot behind the house where the vampires were hanging out, probably having their midnight snack by now. I pulled my maschetti out of the back seat, and looked at the house.

"This should be fun," I said. I climbed out of the car, and crept up to the house. I peered into a window. _Good they're all here, _I thought to myself. There were only three of them left; last week, I managed to get four vamps. But, unfortunately, I hadn't walked away unscathed.

I walked up to the door, my heart beating in my ears. The night went hand in hand with vampires, they were at their strongest, most deadliest at night. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Three words, guys:," a blond chick wearing hooker-wear rushed me, hissing, "Vampires," then a guy wearing all black leather, "don't," then another female wearing lingerie, "SPARKLE!" I finished. By the end of the night, I had three bodies, and three heads rolling around. I wiped the blade off with a towel in the back seat of my car.

When I pulled into my hotel, I spotted a black Impala a couple spots down from my room. I chuckled, as I took off my seat belt.

"Those boys," I said. I stepped out of the car, my bag slung over my shoulder. I stuck my room key in the door, and walked in. I turned on a lamp, and almost had a heart attack. The Winchesters were in my room, waiting for me. Dean was waiting in the recliner, and Sam were on the couch.

"How did you..." I asked, my heart still racing.

_ "_You dropped one of your room keys earlier, so we thought we'd drop in," Dean said from the arm of the recliner. "I love the devil's trap right above the door. Clever," he mentioned, pointing his finger above his head.

~**PRESENT TIME~**

"See, I remember all of it," I asked. Then I looked at him with sincerity. "Dean, I could never forget you; nothing whatsoever could make me do that," I said. He grinned. "I mean, how could I forget the most important person in my life? The guy who has saved my life more times than I can count, the one I wanna be with for the rest of my life?" I asked, looking his green eyes. I stroked his face, "I love you, Dean, and I promise you that I will never forget you or what we have, okay?" I asked. He nodded, and bent down to kiss me. His tongue teased my upper lip, sending shivers down my body. He released me, and rested his forehead against mine, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Demons at Home**

"Alright, we know that they're waiting for me...to come lead that piss poor reason for an army," I said, clenching my teeth at the thought of leading demons. That was not the future I had not picked out for myself. I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with Dean, but obviously, that didn't matter to demons. "They'll be waiting for a very long time, because it's not ever gonna happen," I said, sitting down.

"Hey, we know who's side she's on at least," Dean said, loading all his guns that were spread around him. I smirked at him.

"Very funny, Winchester," I said. I turned to Bobby. "What do we do? I can't hide fore-" I stopped, remembering something Dean had mentioned before. Dean looked up at me, and stood up.

"Kac, you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice. I nodded, and turned to him.

"Yea. What did you say earlier, or show me rather?" I asked. He looked at me, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You showed me something, something you had...a tattoo," I said. Again, I could hear the light bulb go off in his head. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, revealing the same tat I had seen earlier. I pointed it out to Bobby.

"See that's what I need, all we have to do is find a tattoo parlor and I get that tattoo, and then we don't have to worry about me getting possessed again," I said, excitedly. Bobby nodded, looking slightly impressed. Bobby grabbed a phone book from the kitchen, and flipped to the "T" section.

"Wow, Bobby, out of all the books you own, we're looking through a yellow pages. There's a first time for everything, I guess," Dean said, stifling a laugh. Sam and I snickered.

"You idjits, the girl needs the tattoo. This isn't a joyride," Bobby said, looking at Dean.

"Don't be so sure, Bobby. I've always wanted a tattoo. Even though this was never my first choice, still it's pretty cool. And I do kinda like the design, you know? So simple, and yet so powerful," I said. Dean smiled at my enthusiasm, and I smiled back at him. Bobby rolled his eyes, and pointed at the name of a local tattoo parlor.

"Affiniti Body Art," he said, writing down the address and giving it to me. I grabbed Dean by the cuff on his jacket, laughing.

"Let's go, Winchester," I said, still laughing. He followed me to the door, then my cell phone rang. I grabbed it off the table, and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kaci Simmons..." I climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala, and Dean looked at me, as he started the car. "That's my mom, is she alright?" I asked, my heart rate speeding up. I looked at Dean, and he looked at me, his brows knitted together. "Oh my god, okay... I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you, doctor," I said, hanging up. I sat there frozen...no doubt it was demons, more likely Meg and Alistair. They knew Dean could defend himself. But my mother, who is not a hunter, nor does she know anything about this life.

"Kaci! Kaci!" Dean yelled, getting my attention. I jumped, as I turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"My mom...she's in the hospital, and she's badly beaten up...the kind of beating only demons would hand out," I said, hoping he would catch on.

"They tortured her? For what?" he asked.

"Information to see where I was. Oh my god, I gotta go, Dean. If you don't wanna come, you don't have to, but I have to go," I said, trying to think of my next move.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Dean called, his voice echoing off the windows of the car. "Look at me...look at me," he said. I looked at him. "We'll go, okay? Let's go back inside, pack our bags, give them the plan, and go, okay? Hey, she's gonna be okay," Dean said, trying to calm me down enough to think. I just nodded, my mind running too wildly to think. I got out of the car, and Dean put his arm around my shoulder gently, keeping my pace back to Bobby's house.

"Bobby! Sam!" Dean called, closing the door behind us.

"That was fa- what happened? Kaci, why are you pale?" Sam asked. He turned to Dean when I didn't answer.

"What's going on? I doubt Kaci's afraid of needles," Sam said. Dean looked at him, seriously, as he sat me down. He told Sam in a quiet voice, but not quiet enough.

"There's something going down with Kaci's mom. Out in the Impala, Kac got a call from a doctor telling her her mom is in the hospital. We think she was tortured by demons, possibly Alistair, to find out where Kaci was. We have to go, she wants to go. And this is our chance to take him out. Once we're done with him, all we have to worry about is Meg," Dean explained. "Where's Bobby?" he asked.

"Downstairs, in the panic room, getting a few more books from the shelf down there," Sam replied.

"Okay, you go tell him we're leaving. I'm gonna stay up here, and get packed up. Then we'll go," Dean told him. Sam walked away, towards the door to the basement. Dean came up, and knelt down in front of me.

"Kaci, it's gonna be okay. Your mom will be fine, I know it. If she's anything like you, she'll be fine," he said, calmly. I looked at him, and took a deep breath. "That's my girl. Okay, ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. I wasn't feeling all better, but I was able to think calmly.

Sam and Bobby came back from the basement, and Bobby walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Kac. Go check on your mom, and," he said, then he turned to the boys, "you boys call me with an update when you find out what's going on. I'll help in any way I can," he said. He smiled at me, then pulled me in for a bear hug.

"You be careful, okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sorry we're leaving you here, Bobby," I said. I felt bad that we were leaving him here to do all the research on his own.

"It's your mother, you should go check on her," he said. He looked at the boys, then back at me.

"You keep these boys safe, will ya? Abbott and Costello here can be pretty reckless," he said. I looked at them.

"Alright, we'll call you as soon as we know something," Dean said. He took my hand into his own, linking his fingers through mine. "Let's go, Sam," he said. We walked out, and climbed into the Impala, and took off down the road towards New Castle, Wyoming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Hanging By A Moment**

We arrived in New Castle a day and a half later, and went to check in at a motel. We got the bags in, and got cleaned up, then headed to the hospital. I found her room, and her doctor came in not long afterwards.

"Are you her daughter, Kaci?" he asked, looking at her chart. I nodded. He put his glasses on, and looked between my mother and me. "Well, Kaci, right now, your mother is in a medically induced coma. We had to do that because some major damage done to the right side of her head, almost like she had been hit hard over the head with something heavy. Her brain needs to recuperate for the time being. When she was wheeled in here, she had internal bleeding due to damage to major arteries. To tell you the truth, she's lucky to be alive. If she hadn't been found when she did, she would've died," he said, matter-of-factly. I looked down in shame, a wave of guilt crashing over me. Dean stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder, squeezing every now and again to remind me he was there. I laid mine over his, him being the only thing helping me through this.

"Will she wake up?" he asked the doctor. The doc nodded, and looked down at me.

"Once her brain is healed enough, we'll pull her out," he said.

"How long til you know?" I asked, a small ray of hope shining through the room.

"Well, we should know by tomorrow night, if not tomorrow afternoon," he said.

"So, tomorrow basically, right?" Dean asked, a hint of frustration in his voice. The doctor nodded. A small beeping came from his pocket, and he pressed a button.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. Excuse me," he said, and he exited the room. I let out the breath I'd been holding for the past half hour. I stood up out of the chair, and walked to my mother's bedside.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. This is all my fault," I said. Dean came up behind me, and placed his hands on the tops of my arms, squeezing them.

"This is not your fault, you didn't know this was gonna happen," he said, softly. I turned to face him.

"Dean, if they did this, I'm sure they knew I'd come running," I said. Dean looked at me, just realizing it.

"Dammit, you're right," he said. "Maybe the hospital has a hotel we can stay at, Sam you wanna go check?" he asked his younger brother. Sam nodded, and brushed past us. Dean sat in the chair, and put his face in his hands, obviously tired. I walked up to him, and rubbed across the back of his shoulders. He took my hand into his, and looked up at me.

"How ya doin, you okay?" he asked. I took a breath, and shook my head.

"No, Dean, I'm pretty far from okay. They want me, and yet they keep coming after the people I love. I'm starting to think they just want me to suffer, not me physically," I said.

"They're probably doing that to force your hand," Dean said, softly. I turned to him, tears in my eyes.

"Dean, you should go, get out before they get you too" I said. He shook his head.

"No. No way, I'm not leaving you, Kaci. We're gonna get through this together, remember? They'll come straight for you if they think for a moment that you're alone. It's not gonna happen, don't even try it," he said.

"But Dean,"

"No. I'm not leaving you, I'm not gonna run away. We're in this together, that's how we started, and that's how it's gonna end," he said, pulling me into his strong embrace. "I refuse to leave you. I love you, Kaci," he said. I laid my head against his chest, and listened to his beating heart. I love it when his arms are around me this way, so protective. His scent surrounded me. He leaned back, and looked at me.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, grinning.

"Huh? No, sorry," I said, flushing.

"I said I wish we could be alone more often than we are," he said. I smiled at him, warmly.

"Yea, me too," I said. The door opened then, and Sam dragged his feet, tiredly.

"They have a hotel, and they said we could stay there. I told them our situation, but they said they'd help us out," Sam said, yawning.

"Why don't you guys go get some sleep? It's my bad that you're stuck here, you go ahead," I said to the boys. Dean kept my hand, and didn't let go.

"You need to sleep, too. Come with us, and get your rest. We'll be back here in the morning," he promised. I knew he wouldn't let me stay here alone, and I wasn't gonna last much longer anyway.

"Okay, I'll go. I am exhausted," I said, yawning. He smiled, and looked at Sam, who was falling asleep in the chair.

"Alright, sleeping beauty, let's get outta here," Dean said, slapping Sam on the leg.

"Night, Mom. See you in the morning," I said, as I kissed her on the forehead. I turned out her light, and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. The hospital looked empty as it got later into the night. It looked almost abandoned.

It was a ten minute ride to the motel to get our bags. It was a good thing we hadn't unpacked much when we'd gotten here, or we wouldn't bother going back. It didn't take us long to get them and check out.

When we got to the hotel, it took us about twenty minutes to get our room settled. We were all about ready to collapse by this point. Sam got one bed, and was instantly out before me and Dean were ready to even climb into bed. I looked at him, smiling.

"He reminds me of you," I said, as Dean wrapped his arms around my waist, coming up behind me. I laid my head back on his shoulder, and he kissed my cheek. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood up on my toes, and pressed myself against him. I claimed his lips, urgently. He was all I'd ever wanted, everything I'd ever want, everything I'd ever need. His hands on me just made him all the more irresistable to me. I fell asleep in his arms, and for the first time in a long time, I fell asleep, smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Confessions**

"She's awake!" I told the boys, who came to my side. My mother's eyes opened, and she looked around, nervously. When she looked over at me, her whole face lit up like the sun. "Hey, Mom, it's me," I said. She smiled, and that made me smile.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm so happy to see you," she said softly. My eyes filled with tears, as I thought about how long it'd been since I last saw her. She looked well, despite her obvious state, healthy. She reached over, and stroked my face. I held her hand there, wanting to feel her again.

"I'm happy to see you, too," I said. I remembered the boys, and turned around to grab Dean's hand. He looked nervous. "It's okay, Dean, come here," I whispered. I turned back to my mother, smiling.

"Mom, this is Dean Winchester. He's my...boyfriend. He came up with me to see you," I said. She looked at him, and offered him her hand. He took it softly into his own, and placed his other hand over hers.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he said, softly.

"You too, Dean," she said, smiling. He went back to where he was sitting, and I motioned for Sam to come up next. He walked up to me, and I turned to Mom again.

"This is Sam, Dean's younger brother," I said.

"Hello, Sam," she said, sweetly.

"Good morning, Mrs..." he asked.

"Simmons," she replied.

"Mrs. Simmons," he repeated. He went and sat down by Dean, who looked at him, confused.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Dean asked, not loud enough for my mother to hear him.

"What?" Sam asked, innocently. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, never mind," he replied.

"You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone, especially not someone so handsome," Mom whispered, sneaking a peek at Dean.

"That's one reason why I didn't tell you. I figured if you thought he was attractive, you would try to steal him," I said, chuckling. She laughed.

"No, I wouldn't. How about his brother?" she asked, teasing. She took my hand into hers, and noticed my ring, my engagement ring.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," she said, smiling. She looked up at me, her face lighting up again. I smiled, and nodded.

"Dean, come here real quick," I said, looking over my shoulder. He came up, and saw my mom's happy expression.

"She saw the ring, and she figured it out," I told him. "And from the look on her face, I think she approves," I told him.

"Dean, that's a beautiful ring," Mom told him. She turned back to me, "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" she asked.

"Well, it was all gonna be a surprise for the next time I visited," I said. "But I had been hoping not to visit you in the hospital of all places," I said, looking around the room.

"I know, me too," she said. "How much longer will I be here?" she asked.

"Sorry, Mom, I don't know. You'll have to ask the doctor that one," I told her.

"Kaci, can I talk to you real quick? It won't take long," Dean asked.

"Yea, sure," I said. I followed Dean down the hallway a ways, and he turned to face me.

"What's up, Dean?" I asked.

"Kaci, does your mom know anything about the life you're living? Does she know about your hunting?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked, curiously.

"How did you get started? When I first met you, you were on a case hunting vampires...here, and staying at a motel," he said, putting all the pieces together. I looked down, as I realized me and Dean had never talked about my past before.

"Dean, it's complicated," I said, not knowing what else to say. I looked at my watch, and then looked at Dean. "Can we go somewhere, and I'll explain?" I asked him.

He nodded, and we walked back to my mom's room.

"Mom, I gotta go, I...Dean and I have plans. I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be waking up today," I told her.

"Oh, that's fine, sweetheart. I'm tired, anyway, and it's late," she said. "You kids go out and have fun," she said. I kissed her goodnight, and left.

We ended up at a burger place, as we usual do. Dean ordered his bacon cheeseburger, and I just ordered a regular cheeseburger with mustard and pickles only.

"Dean, are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Nothing, just you haven't said anything since we left her room," I replied.

"I'm just curious how a sweet, innocent girl like you crawls into such a life voluntarily, that's all. I just never thought I'd meet anyone like you. I was practically born a hunter, it runs in the family, literally. But someone who has no family history, it's weird," he said. I shrugged.

"It's not that simple actually," I said. He was sitting across from me, looking at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He placed his elbows on the table, gazing at me, intently.

"When I was sixteen, I had been dating this guy for about a year. I guess you could say we were serious. But once we got into college together, he...he changed," I said, flinching. Dean took my hand, and squeezed it.

"How?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

"About halfway into our freshman year...he became," I stopped, looking for the right word, "he started to hit me," I said. I looked into Dean's eyes, and I could see hatred at my ex. I shrugged. "It started out as little playful punches, but...they grew violent. This guy was one of those guys who...you didn't wanna make angry. It got to where I was afraid to be around him," I said.

"Why didn't you get away?" Dean asked.

"Where could I go? I was in the same college, I couldn't switch dorm rooms, he'd memorized my schedule, and knew all my shortcuts to my classes. I couldn't avoid him, even when I tried. He knew where I lived, too. He knew me, everything about me. We'd been together a year, so yea, he knew me. Better than I wished," I said, the memories washing over me. "Anyway, finally I'd had enough, and told him it was over for good. He didn't like that, he didn't like it at all. He threatened to kill me if I left him. The problem was I believed him. And he was right," I said.

"How's that?" Dean asked.

"He did try to kill me. I tried to leave, and he almost succeeded. If someone hadn't caught him, I'd be dead right now," I said. Dean flinched, and his grip on my hand grew tighter.

"He got suspended for abuse, and threats...and attempts," I said.

"That doesn't explain how you got into this life," Dean pointed out.

"I'm getting to it," I said.

"About a year later, I get a phone call from one of _his_ friends. He said that Tom wanted to see me, to apologize," I said, sitting up, and placing my own elbows on the table. I was closer to Dean now. I could see the glint of light in his eyes. "So, I reluctantly agreed to the meeting, but I took one of my friends with me in case I needed her. When I got to his parent's house, I found him in the living room, dressed like he was headed out. I was a little nervous to be as close as I was, but he approached me slowly. He had this look on his face, sad and depressed and most of all, regret. When he saw me, he cried, telling me he was sorry, so sorry that he had done all that to me. He just burst into tears, and..." I stopped, thinking about how much he had loved me. "He told me that he loved me, and before I knew it, we were back together. I guess there was a part of me that had always loved him, and that's what convinced me to take him back. And he never raised a hand against me again. He was completely back to the guy I had started out dating, the sweet, sensitive one," I said.

"One night, we went out to the movies. When the movie ended, we left the theatre, and were walking down the sidewalk, and were confronted by a man with black eyes, demon eyes. Though I didn't know at the time what he was. Tommy stepped in front of me, protectively, and told the guy to get out of our way. The demon didn't like that at all. Before I knew it, Tom was laying at my feet, dead. Now that I think about it, I don't even know how he died, it happened so fast. And, somehow I knew that I was next. But then someone showed up, and the demon bailed.

After that night, I swore to get revenge for Tommy, so I spent almost a year doing research on anything and everything I could think of...there ya go. Three years later, I meet you boys, and you know the rest," I said. I downed the rest of my drink, and looked at him.

"Wow, that's...that's awful," Dean replied. I shrugged, and looked up at him, smiling.

"It could be worse," I said. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"What?" I asked, catching it.

"Who was the hunter that saved you that night?" he asked.

"I don't know. He didn't stick around long enough for me to ask his name, and I didn't see his face," I replied. I chuckled.

"What?" Dean asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"I was just thinking...back then, I'd always thought Tommy was the one, you know? That he was the one I'd end up with? But I ended up with someone so much better for me," I said. Dean didn't smile at that, instead he looked down, disappointed.

"Dean, that was a compliment," I said. He nodded.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked him, "you're not jealous of Tom, are you?" I asked.

"No, no, never. In fact, I'm glad you didn't. Granted, the poor bastard shouldn't have gone like that, but still," he said, not looking at me.

"Then what?" I asked softly. Dean shrugged, then took my hands, his thumbs rubbing across my fingers.

"Sometimes, I wish you didn't have to live this life. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're doing this with me, especially with your luck," he said with a chuckle, "but...to think that you're safe, it would..." he stopped, and shook his head. I understood what he was saying, and smiled.

"Dean, look at me," I said, my head bowing to his level. He looked up at me, "Dean, I want to live this life. It feels good to save people, to feel like I'm worth something, to live for something. When I first started out, yea it was hard and a little rocky, but look where I am now. Granted, I had some help, but still, here I am...because of you," I said, looking up at him. "You have no idea how much you mean to me," I said to him. He looked me in the eyes, and smiled.

"I'd give my life for you in a second, you know that," I said to him. He didn't like that.

"No, don't do that. Kac," he said, running his hand across his face, "Never even consider that. You and Sam are the most important things in my life, I can't do this without either one of you," he said, his hands shaking.

"Dean, it's okay. Hey, calm down," I whispered. Dean looked around, and ordered a beer. I moved to where I was right next to him, and ran my hand across the back of his shoulders. "All I meant was...I wouldn't let you go without a fight, that's all I'm trying to say," I said. The waitor brought him his beer, and he drank it halfway.

"Dean, calm down, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere," I said, trying to look him in the eye.

"I know, I know. It just makes me nervous when you and Sam talk like that, like you're trying to leave me," he said. I laid my head on his shoulder, still trying to calm him down to his old self.

"Hey, Dean," I said after a few minutes.

"Yea," he said. I sat up, and took his hand.

"Let's go, let's get out of here," I said. He paid for our stuff, and we left.

"Where are we going?" he asked. I looked at him, and shrugged.

"We're free, not hunting anything, it's just the two of us...I say we take advantage, if you catch my drift," I said, slipping my jacket off, slowly. He looked over at me, and I smiled.

"Are you flirting with me? This is totally backwards," he said, making me laugh. He looked over at me again, and pulled over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: How Could This Happen To Me?**

"You never cease to amaze me," I said, smiling, tracing the contours of Dean's chest.

"Right back atcha," he said, making me laugh.

"It's always nice when we can get away from the others, ya know? Although, we always seem to end up here...in these situations," I said, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes, smiling. I propped myself up on my elbow, and looked at him. He gently pushed my hair out of my face, placing it behind my ears.

"Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" I asked him, my finger on his lips. He thought about it for a second, and nodded.

"I had just rescued you from a spirit we had been hunting. That was when I realized how much you meant to me, how much I needed you in my life," he said, "how much I still do," he added. I smiled at him warmly, and stroked his face. I bent down towards his, and claimed his lips as my own. All I knew at that moment was that I wanted him more than I've ever wanted anyone else, that he was all I would ever want. His hands on me didn't help, they just made it harder to pull away. A part of me hoped he would never let go of me, any of me. His lips on mine were full of passion and desire. I could feel how much he wanted me. The kiss was slow and tender, like he didn't want it to end. He finally pulled away, and I rested my forehead against his.

"Hey, Kac," he said. I cuddled closer to him.

"Yea," I responded. It took him a few seconds.

"Did you know...I never expected to end up with you?" he asked. I sat up, and looked at him.

"Actually, no. But I get it, cause to tell you the truth, I didn't expect to end up with you either," I replied. He nodded, though he looked confused. "It' just that...in this life, Dean, it's not the safest thing to do. That doesn't mean I'm sorry it happened, though, cause I'm not. I'm glad we're together, Dean...oops, chick flick moment, sorry," I said, trying to sit up. He grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me back down on top of him.

"No, it's" he said, chuckling, "it's okay, really. Like I said before, I can take them when I'm with you," he said. I smiled, and shook my head. "By the way, I'm not sorry it happened either," he said, softly. My phone vibrated, and I sighed warily.

"Looks like they found us again," I said, reaching over and grabbing it. He smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"Hello?...Hey, Sam...we are," I said, and looked at Dean.

"Getting gas," he whispered. I chuckled, silently.

"We're getting gas, we'll be back in a little while...oh...yea, sure...okay," I said, and hung up. Dean looked at me, and the phone. "Sam's hungry, he wants to go grab something, but we have the car," I said, laughing at the poor, hungry man back at the motel. Dean got dressed, and I hid my disappointment as he covered up that chest of his.

We climbed into the front seat, and sped away towards our motel. Dean parked, and we walked into the room. My heart sank and my eyes grew wide, as did Dean's.

Sam was lying in the floor, unconscious. Dean ran to him, and examined him.

"He's alive! What the hell?" he yelled, looking around the room. He pulled his gun out, and looked everywhere.

"What exactly are you looking for? Look, we should get him to the hospital, so they can help him. We don't know what happened, Dean, we should get him somewhere he can heal and he'll be safe," I told Dean. He sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his hand through his hair, trying to think. I knelt down in front of him on the floor, and took his hand in mine. "Sammy's gonna be okay, Dean. They don't want him," I said, pushing that to the back of my mind for later. This was clearly not the time. I called the ambulance, and they got there within a matter of minutes. Dean and I rode in the ambulance with him. Dean was out of his mind with fear, and I couldn't blame him. All I could feel was guilt...I knew who did this, and I had a feeling Dean did, too. First, my mother, and now Sam. I figured it was only a matter of time before they came for Dean, and then what? I couldn't survive losing him, not again, I knew that for sure.

The doctor told us that Sam had a mild concussion, and a broken rib, but that he'll be fine. The whole time, I looked at Dean, but looked away when he looked at me. I didn't wanna see whatever emotion there was in his eyes. I couldn't even get close to Sam without fear of Dean doing something, not that I could blame him.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, do you want anything?" I asked, not able to look up at him.

"No," he said in a monotone voice. I left the room, and walked dazed to the cafeteria. I poured my coffee, but was too afraid to go back. I grabbed a chair, and sat down. I suddenly recalled a song I knew with the perfect lyrics:

"_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_the night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_how could this happen to me?"_

The tears I'd been holding back since the room finally surfaced, and ran over. _I have to get away, from all of them, especially Dean, _I thought to myself. _As long as he's safe, I'll get through the rest. As long as I'm with him, I'm risking his life, just like Sam's._

"Kaci?" Dean's voice rang out around the cafe, and I turned to see him in the door. I wiped away the tears, as he sat down next to me at the table.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" I asked, still not able to look him in the eye. He took my hand in his, and stroked it with his thumb.

"I was worried you'd taken off on me. I wanted to tell you...I know you're a little afraid of me right now, but you shouldn't be. I don't blame you for Sam, okay? But we are gonna have to hunt down Alistair and Meg, soon," he said.

"Dean, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Your brother is here because of me!" I said, my voice cracking on every word.

"Stop it, right now. This is not your fault, Kaci, you understand me?" he asked, his tone rising. He stopped, and took a deep breath. He stroked my head, his hand in my hair. I finally looked at him, and there wasn't a hint of blame in his eyes. He hadn't been blaming me at all. I looked down, trying to get a grip, and looked back up at him. He looked into my eyes, like he was trying to find something inside of me. I nodded, and wiped away the remaining tears.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked him. He gave me a half-smile, and stood up. We got into the Impala, and he sped all the way back to the motel. He grabbed the duffel with all the weapons inside, and pulled out his gun, loading it. He looked in the bag, but didn't pull anything out. He looked over at me.

"Where's your gun?" he asked. I walked over to our bed, and pulled it from under my pillow.

"Under my pillow. My favorite hunter always told me it was a good idea to keep it under there," I said, glancing at Dean. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Feeling better?" he asked, still half-smiling.

"Getting there," I replied. "Hunting and killing these two bastards will make that a hundred percent though," I added. He nodded, a bigger grin spreading across his face.

"I'm with you there," he said.

"Let's go, Winchester," I said, and we left. All I knew was that, after tonight, those two sonsabitches weren't gonna hurt anybody else. This was done once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Kill**

"Where should we start?" Sam asked Dean, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala.

Sam got out of the hospital two days ago. Dean and I both insisted he sit this one hunt out, but he refused every time we brought it up, so Dean finally gave in.

"Sam, did they mention anything to you when they came?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, his eyebrows raised.

"No, nothing helpful, at least nothing we could use. I'm sure they were being careful not to say anything," he said. I sat back in the back seat, defeated. Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Stay with us, Kac," he said. I nodded, and laid my arms across the back of the front seat. Suddenly, something occurred to me.

"Hey Dean, didn't you mention that Alistair is ruthless?" I asked, really believing I was onto something.

"Yea," he said, sensing I had a plan.

"Wouldn't that mean that he might want us to find him?" I asked, spurring him on.

"I guess, why? What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Maybe we should just start looking in the obvious places. Even if we don't find him, I'm sure we'll run into a demon, and when we do, we just have to question it to see what it knows, right?" I asked.

Dean thought about it, and then looked at Sam, his eyes wide. He then looked back at me.

"Nice work, Kac," he said. Sam grabbed the atlas out of the side of the door, and opened it up to New Castle, Wyoming.

"Okay, there's an abandoned building about two blocks from here, we could start there," he said. Dean turned left on the next road, then right about a mile down.

"Up here on the left," Sam said, pointing out of the windshield. Dean pulled into a parking spot, and got out, headed towards the trunk. He opened the false base, revealing an arsenal of many weapons and other things. He stuffed a couple of shotguns, another handgun, and a couple things of holy water into his duffel. _My boy, always prepared, _I thought to myself. He gave me and Sam a flashlight and me a talisman, used to ward off possession, since I didn't have the tattoo yet.

"I'll tell you, one of these days, I'm gonna get that damn tattoo," I told them. Dean looked at me, then at Sam, then back at me, smiling.

"Once this is over, we're going to a tattoo parlor, and you'll get it then. In the meantime, you wear that talisman at all times, okay?" he asked. I nodded, more than happy to wear it. There was no way I wanted to relive that experience. Dean closed the trunk, and we walked into the building slowly, our guns and flashlights drawn. Dean kicked down the door, and we followed him inside. Sam walked in one direction, and I started in another, but Dean whispered to me to follow him. I came closer, and he was still turned around, looking at me.

"Do me a favor, and come with me. I know you're able to take care of yourself, but I'd feel better if you were with me," he said, his eyes holding a hint of concern. I nodded, touched by his concern. I followed him around the building, then stopped. He turned around to face me. "Kac? Did you find something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"That's just it, Dean, what exactly are we looking for?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not sure, exactly," he replied. We went around, looking for Sam. We passed by the door, and a small girl stood in the doorway, holding a small stuffed animal in her arms. I hid my gun, and Dean followed suit. I held my hands up to tell the girl we wouldn't hurt her.

"Sweetie, it's okay, we won't hurt you. I promise," I told her, softly.

"Kaci, be careful," Dean whispered behind me. Once I got closer to her, her eyes turned a pitch black, and I wondered why Dean hadn't shot her yet. An evil grin spread across her face. I rubbed my eyes to make sure of what I was seeing, and looked again. Sure enough, she was a demon. I took my gun out, and jumped backward, landing just in front of Dean. I aimed my gun at her, my hand shaking.

"Kaci, what are you doing?" Dean asked, noticing my hastiness. I pointed my gun at the girl. "Kaci? Kaci, no!" he said, but it was too late. The girl laid there, in a puddle of blood, dead. I turned to look at Dean, then back at the dead girl on the floor. Sam came in, and looked at her as well. His glance shifted to me, and the gun in my hand. Dean ran up to her, and checked her for a pulse.

"She's dead," he said.

"Good, that demonic bitch is dead, then," I said. Dean stood up, and came over to me, a stern look on his face.

"What demon?" he asked, confused.

"Dean, she was possessed! I saw it!" I told him, remembering the eyes and the evil grin.

"Kaci, there was no demon! I would've noticed the eyes, and she wouldn't have just let you shoot her point blank!" he yelled.

"Dean, I promise you, I saw her black eyes, and she grinned at me, okay? I swear to you," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy, then turned to Sam.

"Can we have a minute alone?" he asked his younger brother. Sam looked at me the same way.

"Sure," he said. Dean gave him the keys to the car, and Sam left. Dean looked down at the dead girl, then at me.

"Kaci, I'm telling you there was no demon whatsoever! I'm sure if there had been one, she would've shown herself, and flung us all over the place, her eyes would've changed, something! But nothing happened, Kaci, nothing! She was just a girl, she was a kid, and you shot her in the head," he continued. I was growing frustrated at how he hadn't seen it, especially when it had been right in front of both of us. I wasn't crazy, the girl had been possessed, I knew that.

"Dean, HER EYES WERE BLACK, AND SHE GRINNED AT ME, in that annoying way that demons do!" I told him. Dean turned away from me, and looked at the girl, and I couldn't believe it, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"Dean, are you...you don't feel sorry for the bitch do you?" I asked him. He stood and looked at me. "I don't believe this! I save us all, and you look at the demon bitch like she was...our friend or something!" I said, now angry at how insane this was.

"Are you feeling okay? Cause apparently you're seeing things right now," he asked, getting closer. I glared at him, and walked past him towards the door.

"You don't believe me, fine. Whatever, I'm outta here. I'll meet you back at the motel," I said, storming out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: I Don't Hate You**

~Sam's POV~

"Where is she?" Dean asked, pacing the room, back and forth. He'd been doing that since we got back, and was pretty anxious.

"Dean, maybe she went somewhere to think about everything she saw. Maybe she's waiting for you," I said. It'd been about three hours since we got back, and she hadn't called or anything.

"If she was waiting for me, she would've called by now, don't you think?" he asked, still pacing. He finally sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his hands through his hair. I got up, and looked out the window again, nothing. _Where you at, Kac?_ I thought, _You better call before Dean loses his mind._

"What am I gonna do? If I go out to look, she could come back, but if I don't, she could be out there all night," Dean said. I looked at him, worriedly.

"Dean, go out and look for her. She's probably afraid to call you, she probably thinks you won't answer. Go out and look, and I'll stay here in case she comes back. If she does, I'll call you," I told him. Dean nodded, and grabbed his jacket on the way out.

~Dean's POV~

"Come on, Kac, answer your phone," I said, hanging mine up. I'd already called her several times. Unable to think of anything else to do, I tried her again. It rang several times.

"Hello?" Kaci answered, her voice cracking. Breathing a sigh of relief, I closed my eyes for a brief second.

"Kaci, it's me. Where are you, are you okay?" I asked her, ready to give her an earful.

"Dean, I'm so sorry! You were right, I must have been hallucinating! That girl couldn't have been a demon, you were right! I'm so sorry!" she repeated.

"Hey, hey, hey, where are you?...okay, stay there, I'm on my way!" I said, hanging up. I sped up and headed down the highway. All I knew was that I wanted her back, it wasn't safe for her to be alone, and she sounded lost. The way she sounded made me speed up. _Just hold on, Kac, I'm on my way._

~Kaci's POV~

I hung up the phone, and turned back to the teenage girl I had tied to a pole. She screamed again, and I cocked my head to the side, looking at her with hunger in my eyes. This noisy human bitch was starting to get on my nerves with all the screaming. I couldn't wait to see her insides on her outsides...at least it would shut her up. I could think about a million things I wanted to do to her, but I only had so much time to do them. I sighed, and smiled.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt...much," I said, taking a knife to her skin. A line of blood ran down her chest, and she moaned through the gag.

"Having fun?" I asked her. She was weeping now. I rolled my eyes, it was no fun when they cried. I liked it more when they screamed in pain.

"Oh stop whining, this is nothing compared to what I have in store for you, but first I need the proper audience," I said. I looked at my watch, Dean would be here any minute. Oh, right on time, now was the perfect time to start the fun stuff. I took the knife, and sliced into the girl's leg, giving it a nice gash across the top of the shin bone.

"Kaci!" Dean yelled, catching me off guard. I turned around, and he was looking at me with a worried expression. He then looked at the young girl in front of me, and then back at me. I stood up, and slowly moved towards him. I felt my body temperature rise, and then my eyes turned pitch black. Dean's worried look quickly switched to a glare. He raised his gun, and pointed it at me. My eyes went back to normal, and I raised my hands to shoulder level.

"Dean? What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked him, fear flowing in my voice. He walked up to me, and I kept my arms where they were. He placed his gun to my chest.

"Where's the talisman I gave you?" he asked, calmly. I took it out from under my shirt, and showed it to him. He took his gun off my chest, and stuck it back in his jeans, his eyes never leaving mine.

"We need to talk," he said, no emotion in his tone. With that, he turned and walked out the door. I nodded, fearful of what he might say or do.

After a minute, I walked out the door, ready to face him. I was afraid to ask what he had seen to make him suspect me. The look he had given me, was one he would give to someone he didn't know; he'd looked at me like he hadn't known me. I felt tears surface to my eyes, but quickly wiped them away. I finally started towards him, trying to walk as calmly as I could. I shoved my hands into the back pockets of my jeans, my thumbs hanging out.

"Hey," I said, calmly.

"Hey," he replied, leaning against the Impala, not looking at me. The sadness and fear were overwhelming, as they washed over me. I leaned against the Impala about four feet down from where he was.

"What was that in there?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know," I replied, looking at him, and regretting it. He was looking at me, and there was a hint of fury in his eyes, causing me to look down. "Dean, what happened in there, it wasn't me," I said, pointing to the room then to myself.

"Really? Cause that's what it looked like to me!" he said, his voice rising. I flinched at the amount of acid in his voice. The tears came back, but I didn't wipe them away. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

"I wish I knew, I do. But Dean, I'm not even sure what happened in there, myself," I said. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, I understand if you don't wanna see me anymore," I said, turning away from him, walking away.

"Wait," Dean called. I turned around to look at him. He threw his arms up in defeat, and turned to me. "Don't go, don't leave. We'll figure this out somehow," he said, softly. I walked back to him, but I was afraid to touch him, in fear he'd pull away.

"Dean, I really don't know what's going on with me. If I did, I would tell you. And you should know, I still love you," I said, the tears resurfacing.

"I know that, Kaci, I do," he replied. I nodded, and turned to go to the passenger side of the Impala. Dean grabbed my wrist, and held on tightly. "I love you, too," he said. "That'll never go away," he said. I turned around, and the tears escaped my eyes once more.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," I told him. He pulled me into his arms, and held onto me tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Sorry**

I awoke to the feel of lips gently brushing against my shoulder, and turned over to meet Dean's green eyes.

"Morning," I said to him, laying my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Mornin," he replied.

The day before had been a total wreck, and I still didn't understand everything that had happened. All I knew was that I couldn't let it happen again. I looked up at Dean, who looked back down at me and smiled. I could still see the anger from yesterday, and I knew that I'd already lost some of his trust. I could feel the distance between us, and it made me sick. All I wanted to do was close it, to go back to the way things were. I also knew that I deserved it.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked him, gently. He sighed, and stared at the ceiling.

"I think the first thing we should do is get you that tattoo...I'm thinking maybe that charm didn't work," he said. I winced, knowing what he was talking about. I sat up, and threw my legs over the edge of the bed, then turned to look at him.

"You don't trust me anymore, do you?" I asked.

"I do trust you, Kac, it's just...seeing you like that yesterday...it scared me," he said. "I just don't wanna lose you, that's all," he said, looking me in the eye. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and stroked my cheek. "It'll be safer if you have the tattoo...Kac, you know how much I love you," he said. I nodded; I knew he loved me, and that I loved him.

He pulled me to him, and ran his fingers through my hair again. I laid my head against his chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He brushed a kiss across my forehead, making me shiver.

Just then, Castiel popped into the room. Dean let go of me, and grabbed his shirt off the bed.

"My apologies, Dean, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said, looking around the room.

"No worries, Cas, we were just headed downstairs," Dean said, slipping his shirt on over his head. We moved towards the door, but Castiel blocked our way, and glared at me. "Cas? What is it?" Dean asked, looking between me and Cas. Cas' eyes narrowed as he stared at me, then he looked at Dean.

"May I have a word with Kaci?" he asked Dean, looking over at him one last time. Dean looked at me, and I shrugged. He then looked Cas up and down.

"Yea...i guess," he said, then turned to me. "I'll be downstairs," he said, brushing a kiss across my cheek before heading for the door. When the door closed, Cas turned to me, an icy glare in his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Cas?" I asked him, nervously. He went past me, and looked around the room before turning around to look at me.

"What happened yesterday, Kaci?" he asked, his voice deep. I swallowed.

"I don't know," I told him, not surprised he knew about that. Cas had a habit of watching over us in heaven.

"Don't lie to me...you can lie to Dean, but not to me," he said, approaching me, his voice raising a couple octaves.

"I'm not lying, Cas, I have no idea what happened yesterday...I know you're not happy about it, neither am I...everything that happened freaked the hell out of me," I told him, my own voice rising. "Look, we're going to get the anti-possession tattoo today," I told him, calming down.

"You weren't possessed, that...that tattoo won't make much of a difference," he replied, his voice returning to its normal volume. My shoulders slumped, and I sat on the edge of the bed, placing my head in my hands, then I looked up at him.

"Cas, look, I'm scared alright? Not only of myself, but of what its done to my relationship with Dean...I can see that I'm losing him, Cas. And it breaks my heart because I know its my fault. I've been thinking that maybe I should leave him...if I turn into a demon again, I don't want to hurt him; I'd die if something happened to him, especially if it was by my own hand," I said, and almost forgot Castiel was standing there.

"Don't make a decision you know you'll regret later," he replied.

"This decision will keep Dean safe. Besides, I think I've hurt him enough," I said, a lump growing in my throat.

"That didn't hurt him as much as this will, you know that...don't be selfish, Kaci," he said. I looked up at him, my brows furrowing.

"Selfish? I'm doing this for him, Cas...he shouldn't have to deal with a girlfriend who has issues, especially issues like this," I told him, standing up off the bed. Castiel gave me a dark look.

"Isn't that his choice to make?" he said, catching me off guard. Before giving me a chance to answer, he poofed out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Doing my best to hold myself together, I walked out of the room and down the stairs, and instantly ran into Dean.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked, looking up the stairs then at me. I nodded, and plastered the best smile I could on my face.

"Yea, everything's fine," I said. He nodded, but I couldn't tell if he actually believed me. I walked into the library, and saw Sam and Bobby at the table reading.

"Hey, what did Cas want from you?" Dean asked, approaching me from behind. I looked over my shoulder at him, unsure of how he would react if I told him, but decided to tell him anyway. I took his hand, and led him downstairs into the basement. "What are we doing down here?" he asked. I did my best to keep the tears from the surface, but failed miserably. I felt the first tear make its way down my face as I turned to face Dean. His eyes grew wide, and he took a step forward, never taking his eyes from mine.

"What did he tell you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Just that he knows...but that's not the problem, Dean. Look," I said, taking both of his hands into mine, and holding them tightly, "I am so sorry about what happened...I know that I hurt you, but you should know that I never wanted to do that. I don't know what's going on, Dean, but I know it has something to do with me. There is a darkness inside of me, I can feel it...and it scares the hell out of me, but nothing scares me more than losing you," I sobbed, then unable to hold it in any longer, I broke. Dean took me into his arms, wrapping his arms around my waist.


End file.
